The Drama Brothers
by VeryUnknown
Summary: It is the story of one of the most popular boy groups rise and fall. You will discover Harold, Trent, Justin, and Cody's trials and tribulations from them being a part of the Drama Brothers. All of this while filming a reality show is not easy. Their story to topping the pop charts and to eventually leave a legacy will be told. Changed rating to M because there WILL be innuendo.
1. Audition Day

**Author's Note**

**Well, this is my first non-M rated Total Drama fic. I always had an interest in the concept of the Drama Brothers and their story. There is so much that can be worked with this, and I want to try it, since I don't think there is a Drama Brother's story on here. This will cover the beginnings and the fallout of the Drama Brothers (even after TDWT). The story will be told from Trent's, Harold's, Cody's and Justin's perspective 95% of the time.**

* * *

March 2008

Trent (short for Trenton) Landolfi has been enjoying massive popularity from Total Drama Island. The show finished airing 2 months ago, and things have been going great for him. His love life with Gwen is thriving, and it is even better that she lives 15 minutes away (in York, Toronto). Record companies have been reaching out to him from all over North America, and he was currently looking through all of the letters he had received.

Most of the applications he has received were from America, and he got more and more disappointed as he flipped through the letters "Ugh, who knew looking through all of these options would be so hard. I am not trying to go to America". His purpose of signing onto Total Drama (to get a record deal and to be somewhat known) was working too well.

"America, America, America, America, America, Oh Sony BMG." he read out loud and continued reading "And they are having a cast call in two days. I need to do more research". He moved on his chair closer to the computer and typed the casting calls at the studio. He looked into it more and more, getting more thrilled. He went on the official website and read the official statement.

**Audition Call on March 30th 2008.**

**Male Musicians from about 14-24 years old**

**Reward is to get a record deal at Sony BMG...**

He stopped, not bothering to read the rest of the message "Yes, this is my chance. I have to call Gwen", dialing the phone enthusiastically. It rung for a few seconds before she picked it up _"Hey babe. How are you doing?"_

"Hey babe; just got the BEST news of my life. Turns out that Sony is holding an audition call for new talent, specifically for young men. This could be my big break"

_"Aww, that is great. I wanna be there to support you, if that has been around"_

"Thanks. I think this could be great. Especially since we have NO word on when a second season is being filmed"

_"Yeah, it is weird that we got NO word about Season 2. Well, I'll see you then. Later"_

"Later" and hug up. He went to look through his closet to create an outfit for his audition.

* * *

LeShawna's town home

While LeShawna and Harold broke up, they were still friends with benefits, which showed with them making out on her bed. They bit and licked one another's lips, causing her to moan "Oh Harold. You really do have some skills". "Don't you know it" he replied, before diving to her neck to suck on. In the middle of their fun, her phone rung and she tried to reach for it.

"Don't get it" he softly demanded as he grabbed her hand. "It could be important. It could be the youth center I volunteer at. Come on" she begged, which he ultimately agreed to. She grabbed the phone, seeing it is Gwen calling. She picked up the phone "Hey girl, what is happening?" pushing Harold off her. He watched as his girlfriend (in his mind)'s facial expressions turn into a curious face as she was listening "Oh Trent's going to a talent call for young artists to audition to get a record deal at Sony Records?"

This made Harold intrigued and excited than an opportunity like this came up _"Yes. I can finally show off my mad rapping skills". _He got out of his thought to see LeShawna laughing on the phone "You are too funny girl. Well,I..." struggling to find a way to gist rid of her to get back to Harold "I gotta go" and hung up on her. She slid closer to Harold and whispered "Now, where were we?" and was about to kiss his neck until he sprung up, thinking about his thought.

"This is great babe". "I am not your babe Harold" she corrected dryly, with him waving her off "Anyways my luscious, I overheard that there is an audition search for a bunch of youth to get record deals at Sony, and this is my PERFECT chance to show off y massive beat boxing and rapping skills. Check it" and he started making a fast best box on the spot, pretending to be rubbing a disk set "Whiki, Whiki wak wak..." and was feeling his own beat box "Look at my fly gear that makes y'all wanna jeer. Everybody's checking out my moves, that make y'all drool. Whiki Whiki what what" and finished.

She found herself nodding her head unintentionally and shook herself out of it "That was... a lot better than I thought. I never knew you were into music like that, especially for a career" as she got up to look for clothes. His eyes followed the direction she stepped, curious "What are you doing my luscious". She came back with a bunch of baggy male clothes and three them on the bed. She started pinning clothes on him, and he was shifting uncomfortably "LeShawna? What are you up to?"

"You need a look. This hamburger shirt is not gonna so it. We are cool, but many people do not take you seriously because of this look" she told him. He took a look at some of the clothes _"These clothes are pretty cool, and I do want to be taken seriously. I wonder if this is the type of guy my LeShawna wants" _he thought before grabbing an outfit and trying it on in her washroom.

* * *

March 30th 2008 (Day of Auditions)

Trent is currently on his computer, listening and editing his CD demo, before Gwen got there to pick him up. "Ugh, this makes my voice sound too low" complaining about how base his voice was, and altered the pitch to heighten his baritone vocals. A honk was heard, signaling that Gwen was at the front waiting for him. "Alright, she is here" he mumbled and grabbed his guitar and demo CD's, running down the stairs and stopping in front of the mirror, grooming his hair. He was wearing a green, short sleeved muscle shirt, and tight skinny jeans "I am looking good and popped his sunglasses on his face. His father was at his law firm (as usual), so he left with no one in the house.

Gwen waited in the car and whistled when she saw Trent all dolled up "Hey babe, you are looking great" and gave him a kiss as he entered her car. He tossed his guitar in the back seat "Thanks Gwen." and she pulled out of his driveway. They were silent for a moment before she started begging "Put in your demo CD. I want to hear some of your gorgeous talent" grabbing his CD case roughly from his hands. He reached out for it to make sure it did not break "Be careful with those. They're my babies" he softly lectured, making them laugh. She put in the CD and his voice appeared through the speakers of the car

_"Hey jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

The song continues to play as she compliments him "Great job Trent. Of course you had to add in some oldies in there". "Of course; those songs back in the day had more meaning. I did add newer song on my 10 demo CD's" he assured her. They continued listening to the song, before she nervously brought up "I...I have something to tell you". Since he always automatically thinks of the worst, he thought _"Oh gosh, please do not tell me it is what I dread about i being. Being pregnant, dumping me, any of that bad stuff"_ though he looked as calm as a cucumber. "I talked to LeShawna this morning, and she said that Harold is gonna be at the auditions as well. He somehow overheard our conversation 2 days ago and decided to try out", with this having no reaction on him "I thought him and LeShawna broke up" he curiously commented. "That is what she told me, but I still think they are messing around." she said as she pulled up in the driveway few the studio.

They entered the studio and she wishes him good luck "Do great for us. I know you will do well" and gave him a kiss before he went into the line to take his audition photos.

* * *

LeShawna and Harold are on the bus, and receiving weird looks from his wardrobe "Why are these people looking at me like that. GOSH" scaring people away. She rubbed his arm and assured him "Harold, they are just jealous. You are looking Gangsta. The bling makes your eyes and hair stand out." She notices they are close to their destination and pulls the bus cord. "Gwen and Trent are gonna be there, so be nice, alright". The bus stopped, and they quickly got off. As they walked, people were whispering "I swore they broke up".

They entered the building for them to be greeted by Gwen "Hey LeShawna" and ran to hug her. "I swore you lost some weight. How" with the sassy girl looking around nervously "I work out girl" causing them both to laugh. Harold cleared his throat, to make the Goth girl notice his presence "Oh hi Harold" and they quickly sat in the seats, with LeShawna calling out "Good luck Ba...uuuuhhhh Haorld"

* * *

"Fresh DADDY" Smith was one of the hottest managers and producers in Canada, and he was not pleased with the auditions so far. He was witnessing a hispanic teen whose skinny jeans were 3 inches short attempting to sing "MY...HUMPS. MY HUMPS MY HUMPS" straining his voice and stumbling across the room trying to dance. He was getting ready to break dance, but kicked a bucket against one of the producers, making the man groan "NEXT". " Yall don't know talent if it hit you in the face" and stuck his middle fingers as he left.

Fresh groaned as the teen left "Shit. I never knew that there were so many talent-less people in Toronto. We need something fresh, something exhilarating, something that will catch people`s attention. Boys that are not the typical pop or the typical rap artists. Something special". "Are you sure about the boy band thing? They haven`t been hot since the Backstreet Boys and Nsync one of the producers mumbled. Fresh slammed his hands dramatically on the table and explained "Bullshit. Boy Bands were revived after the Beatles. Pop music revived, and so did RnB. Trends always repeat themselves, but they need a different flavor". They were all saddened and distressed from the terrible performances they had to endure, and an assistant named Sierra burst in the office, squealing "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. DO YOU KNOW WHO IS IN THE LOBBY?", making them cover their ears.

"Who Sierra? And tone it down for christ's sake" he complained. She ran and cling to Fresh's arm "Trent and Harold from Total Drama Island. That is the hottest reality show OUT THERE." ultimately making her panic, never being this close to a celebrity her age, hyperventilating "Wh..what are we going to do? On my gosh". Suddenly a light bulb lit in his head. He remembered watching a few of the episodes; the one where Harold beat boxed and Trent sung in the talent show "Invite them in, and tell the others to leave. This will make things so much easier."

She left the room and announced "Trent and Harold, they want to see you. And for the rest of you, GTFOH", pulling the boys out of their seats. She freaked out when she saw Gwen and LeShawna "OH MY GOSH, GWEN AND LESHAWNA. I never knew you two lives in Toronto. I am Sierra by the way" and lunged herself on the club and rambled on, with the friends exchanging creeped out looks.

* * *

The teens entered the room nervously "So these are the kids the weirdo Sierra are going crazy over?" as one of the producers threw shade at them. Fresh shushed them and got up to study the two "I watched them in their show; the talent show episode." as he studied Trent's look "Our friend Trent here can really sing. He has that nice, rich, baritone voice that can go to the oldies but has enough pop appeal to it. And he is definitely a looker", causing the female producer to moan "He works out too, but he alone cannot carry the sex appeal. Sing a note for me?"

He cleared his throat before singing "You're way too beautiful girl, that's why it'll never work, you'll have me suicidal, suicidal, and when you say it's over". All 3 producers nodded their heads, with Harold intervening "Let me show you my skills. I am from the hood of the T-Dot. Bitches know that I run da neighborhood spot. Everybody knows about my major loving and hood skills, cause the ladies be making it rain on me, throwing all of their bills", making them clap "Alrighty. You are pretty good. You are not the typical rapper, and there is a raspiness in your voice." Fresh complimented. "Give us a moment" the female producer demanded.

* * *

The four of them are anxiously waiting outside the office, hearing intense debating "Wow, they have been talking for over half an hour" LeShawna stated the obvious. Trent is biting his nails nervously, with the wait being more and more disturbing and worried. Gwen patted his back "You are so cute when you are nervous, but you really don`t need to worry. There are on one else. If they are in there for so long, that means that there is debate and they are considering. Also, it means that some of them liked you. If they disliked you, they would probably have been done 25 minutes ago".

The redhead noticed Gwen`s wordings, and called out "Why do you say you instead of you two? Do you think I don`t have the skills You and everyone else liked my mad mojo skills on the island". Leshawna looked at her friend, interested in what she thought "Yeah Gwen. I would love to hear that". The goth looked around nervously, trying not to be offensive "Well obviously you are talented, but I... I never imagined you as a musician; especially a... rapper" and bursts out laughing. This made him agitated, and triggered memories of people always putting him down "I bet you that you got that from your meth-head Duncan, right?" making Trent widen his eyes and his girlfriend gasp? What does Duncan have to do with anything. You are so damn delusional"

He was about to respond, but the door opened and Sierra called them "They want to talk to the two of you" and smiling the biggest smile they have seen on a person, sending shivers down their nerves. They went into the office and sat down beside one another. Fresh started talking "Well, as you can see, there was a lot of debate. You both are talented young men, and the fact that on two are known reality stars will make on more profitable, but there are also issues. We heard that Total Drama got renewed for a second season, and that will cause a halt on certain plans."

"We know absolutely nothing about a Season 2 though" Trent told him. "Also, your education would be an issue, meaning you would have to be home-schooled. You would be touring, recording, and promoting all across the world" one of the other producers explained. Harold spoke up "I think we know the sacrifices we would have to do. This is exciting, so are we in or not?". "We are not gonna sugar coat it for you two. We want you both, but there needs to be 2 other men for the group", shocking both of them, who loudly asked "GROUP?". "Yes, you thought it was for solo contracts? No, not at all. You are not trying to back out, right".

They both mumbled, knowing that this is a once in a lifetime chance "No, we are not backing down". Fresh rubbed his hands excitedly "Great. We are not gonna do the contractual stuff until we have one or two more people join the group, which leads is to our next request..." making the boys anxious. "The other members MUST be a Total Drama contestant. It will be easier to market."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the rapping part being REALLY bad. I will probably just use sample raps, since Harold will be the rapper of the group. I am sorry if this is not that good, I WILL get better. Justin and Cody will be introduced next chapter. This will get better once it takes off. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Drama Brothers meet

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank the 70 people who read the first chapter, and I would like to thank Young Product for favouriting. This chapter is also kind of an introductory, and Justin and Cody are introduced here. Some of the timelines of the show as to dates will be changed; just a heads up.**

* * *

Trent and Harold angrily stormed out of the office "Fuck. I did not sign up for being in a boy band" the redhead cursed. Leshawna and Gwen ran up to ease their men "What happened" Gwen asked them. "He wanted a boy band instead of a solo group. I am still gonna do it, but he wants us to find 2 other Total Drama boys to sign, or he is not gonna give us the contracts. How are we gonna do THAT?" Trent vented. His girlfriend bit her lip before suggesting "Well, Duncan has said that he always wanted to be a boy group, so... ask him" causing her to receive dirty looks from the three of them "You have got to be kidding me girl. And WHY are you getting so close with that scum anyways" her friend taunted, and Harold cursed off "There is NO WAY in hell that I am gonna work with that criminal again. GOSH".

In the office, they 3 executives were listening to the group venting and raving. "I knew they would not like this. What if they bail and not sign the contracts. This entire day would have been a waste" the female vented. The other male added his two cents in "Fresh, I knew this was not the best idea. You have better have a plan, and a plan fast". He was tapping his fingers on the desk, trying to think, but then Sierra popped into it "Perfect, you know how Sierra has that crazy blog she started; instead of doing work. She should know all of the info that we would need to find the other mates. I know those two outside are gonna loaft, and I don't have time for that".

* * *

A week Later: Holiday Inn Hotel (Vancouver)

Justin Pualani and his mother Hiwalani (meaning The Attractive One) Pualani have lived in hotels for the past 8 years. She has made them travelled all over Canada and America's for Justin's modeling skills. Hiwalani is known to be the woman who got the biggest cases of spousal support, garnering $10,000 per month by BOTH of her ex-husbands. She used this to fund Justin's career and to spoil them. Justin has never been to school since he was in the second grade, and has been pushed by his mother to take his career to the next level.

The model is getting a deep massage by a young and perky woman. She massaged through his tense and muscular back muscles, causing him to sigh "Oh yes. That reality show really did it's work on my temple of a body". "So, how much did you model since your show?" she asked as she trailed lower down his back. His eyes flamed out for a second before revealing "...Not much. I was not even...noticed" with a hint of sadness in his voice. She leaned to his ear and hissed "Well, I notice you".

His mother soon burst on the hotel room and saw the sight of the masseuse trailing her hands down his back and to his legs, annoyance filling the mother "Masseuse, get the hell out" she demanded coldly, making the masseuse scared and pack up her stuff quickly. She wrote her number and gave it to Justin "Call me" as she left. He got up and complained "Do you have to scare of every single woman that comes close to me, mom." She waved a bill in his face angrily "I am SICK of you spending all off our money on your play things. Taking them to diners, and all of that. I TOLD YOU we are not as rich as we used to be. I was expecting more money to come in after you went on that reality show, and get more gigs."

He rolled his eyes and went into the washroom as his mother bickered. "Don't you dare walk away from me young man. I worked my ass off, trying to get you the best gigs out there. That reality show was supposed to PUT YOU OUT THERE; get you TOP NOTCH MODELLING GIGS, but you blew it. Justin, this is his we make our living. You cannot keep spending off all of this money and procrastinating". He was checking out his body through the mirror as he responded "Mom, I still have some gigs. Sure, they are minor, but..." and got cut off when his mother's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello Hiwalani Pualani; Justin Pualani's manager speaking" she greeted, walking away from her son to handle business. "Hello. I am "Fresh DADDY" Smith; producer of Sony BMG Studios. I am calling to bring up the proposition of your son Justin joining a boy band we are forming. It involves 2 other boys from that reality show he was on". She was getting more and more interested "Since your son is a model and does nothing more, he does not have to sing on the actual records, but he will get tons of gigs, record some videos, and perform here and there. What do you think?".

She loved the sound of that, more gigs, less other work, but she wanted to handle the monetary deal "We will meet you there in 2 days to discuss the contracts, but we are interested. Thanks" she said and hug up. The teen curiously walked out and asked "Who and what was that". She turns to him and bluntly stated "You'll find out in 2 days. It is an opportunity of a lifetime" causing both of them to smirk.

* * *

Cody's room

Cody Anderson is a kid who wants to be noticed and popular. He sees himself as a ladies man, and a sick DJ. He has always enjoyed making beats and mixing tapes, but he is more into computer sciences. His parents love him dearly, but they never pay him much attention.

He was currently playing with the beats on his computer in boredom and complained "Wow, there is literally nothing interesting about my life. I need something...exciting, fresh, and spontaneous to happen". An email popped up on his screen, and he opened it to see it was from an email called UberFanAndBlogger . It read:

"Hello Cody. My name is Sierra and I work for Sony BMG Studios. I am also a blogger who got the details about all of the Total Drama cast and their whereabouts. My boss is looking for another Total Drama talent to meet with him to discuss joining the studio. He has heard some of your mad DJ beats and wants to see if you got other talent. This is just a meeting. Trent, Harold, and I believe Justin will be there with their parents to sign and all of that stuff; in 2 days. If you are interested or disinterested in this, please send a reply of confirmation. Thanks and have a great day sexy."

The email got him interested in a few ways. He was finishing his final semester of school via fastracking, it was his chance to meet some cool people, the girl who sent the message is a flirt; and he loves that, and he has nothing better to do. He typed and sent with a grin on his face.

"Sierra; even that name sounds sexy. This sounds very interesting, and I would love to share my über talents with babes like you. I heard about some of them meeting at the studio, and I am curious. I will look forward to seeing your beautiful self."

* * *

A day later

Trent was in an extremely good mood, so he decided to make an Italian breakfast for his parents. Cappuccino, Scones, and buttered bread. "They are gonna love this. It is so rare that they see me cook, so they will a e to give me what I want". Yes, this was his way of having them accept him join a record label. His father would be difficult to handle, but his mom would not care less.

Alicia and Giuseppe Landfoli came downstairs and smelt the aroma "Ummmm, our baby cooked. This is so rare of you Trent. It is great that you are helping out in the house more" she complimented, but her husband did not buy it, which he showed by the scowl on his face. "What do you want Trent?" he asked bluntly. Teen outfield breakfast on the table and he joined them to eat "I am actually in a great mood. But to get it over with, I got a great record deal with one of the hottest studios in Canada, and I need a parent to come with me to the studio tomorrow to look over contracts and stuff. So, what do you think?"

His mother was drinking her cappuccino before she carelessly responded "Sure, I'll go. I am so proud that you are following your dream". "I thought we discussed this already Trent. You are GOING to be an accountant" his father seethed, making him roll his eyes "Father, I told you that I have been failing business class since I was in Grade 9 and two years later, nothing has changed. Why can't I just be a musician like grandpa?". His father cared at him as he answered "You wanna know why? Your grandfather had a cocaine addiction for 40 years. He died at 56 years old from the effect of the music industry. The partying, the lacing of drinks, the pills, needles. And so you know how much musicians to bankrupt?"

"Listen dad. I know you and your father were not in a good place when he died, but why would you think I would go down that path and do all of those drugs? I just came off a reality shows, and people everywhere want to meet me. Why can't you just be happy for me? Well either way, Mom agreed to take me, and there is nothing you can do that will stop me" grabbing his books and bags, preparing to catch the bus. "This conversation is not done Trent" he said, but the door was already slammed. "Trent is not gonna be like all those other kids. He has never been into that stuff, and you need to have trust in him. I am proud of him" his wife told.

* * *

A day later

Justin and his mom walk into the studio with $1000 outfits on each of them. "Justin, let me do all the talking, and unless they ask you to sing, you stay quiet and look like a model, understand me" and he nodded at her. They reached the office and sat down patiently. "This will be the best gig of your life Justin. I can already see the dollars."

Fresh Daddy Smith came into the office and sat down. His eyes trailed up to catch Hiwalani's cleavage. She noticed this and used it to her advantage, pushing it up even more "I have such a great body, I know. I am flattered by the attention you are giving them. I am liking the vision of you too" she hissed seductively, which is making Justin disgusted "Oh lord" he whispered. He broke out of his gaze and continued "So I am guessing you are Justin's mom and manager. I can definitely see the resemblance" making her force a giggle. "Can we get to the contracts for the shoot please?" Justin impatiently asked.

He lifted his head "Shoot? You won't do that until everything is recorded, artist development is complete, and when we are promoting the album" making the young man confused and shocked "ALBUM? We are here for a modelling shoot" he explained right as his mother covered his mouth "Such a looker, but not the brightest" she forced a chuckle.

Cody and his mother entered the office "Oh yes, the one my intern Sierra invited. Have a seat Andersons". They sat down to hear Justin mumble "This has to be a joke. He is not even model material", with the geek mumbling back "I am thinking the same thing, since you have no other talent but your body". "This opportunity will make the both of you millions of dollars. You two and your families could accomplish all of your wealthy aspirations". Cody's mother asked "So, how did all of this come up?"

"Well, we were holding a bunch of auditions for young men, and Trent and Harold showed up. They both were the best out of a group of terrible people. We decided to call other people from that reality show because it would save us marketing costs, and people already know you". "But what about my son's education? He is in his final year, and cannot home school?". "Well, for the next 3 months, all they will be doing is writing and recording, and we would create a look for them. The performing and stuff only starts as the promotion goes on, and that won't be for months." he explained, with Justin's mother rolling her eyes and cut to the chase "Where are the contracts? I need to see it and take it to my lawyer. He is in the waiting room" and he gave her the contract, and left.

"Justin, I need you to stay here" he demanded. The mother of the geek asked "I need the contract please" and was received it. She read the contract as she spoke to her son "Well, since you did not apply for post-secondary school, and it will not affect your education, I guess you could do it", and signed the contract and passed it to him as he signed it "Thanks mom. I'll be popular already. Where is this Sierra chick that has been texting me?" and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, that nut job. She is obsessed with you. You can have your fun with her after all this contract shot is done" he complained before finding a way to get rid of his mother "You can go now. Cody needs to stay to meet the people he will work with" with the woman shrugging, and waved to her son as she left.

Harold and his mother entered the office, with the teen mentioning "Why do I see a woman who looks just like Justin talking to a lawyer and a woman who looks just like Cody leaving" before casting his eyes on the two other teens and snickered "You...you have got to be kidding me". His mother quickly apologized "Sorry for his weird behaviour. He has been like this see since his father and I divorced" and quickly sat down. "What I will say about my son is that he has mad skills, and I will do anything to have them shown to the world. I am a single mother getting NO support. I need the money to support my children. Hand me the contract" she demanded. "Wow, she is a tough cookie. Almost as tough as Justin's mother", making them give him a dirty look. Fresh gave her the contract, and she eagerly signed it. "Do you want to know the details about the schooling and stuff?". "Sure" she responded. "Well, if they become a hit, they will have to do concerts, do promotional interviews all around the world, so they will have to be homeschooled."

"So what about the money. How is that all uncovered?" She asked. "Well, they will be given a stipend of $150 until their album is released. If they are selling well, their stipend and royalties will increase and if it does not sell, well...it will never get there" he chuckled. Trent and his mother entered the room and kept to themselves. "Hello Trent and his mother, come and sit down. Read this contract, and ask any questions if you are confused about anything" handing her the contract. The woman looked at it confused "I wish my husband was here. He's an accountant" making her son roll his eyes "Just sign it mom". "I wish he was here...just to look over things". Fresh assured her calmly "Don't worry about it, this is the best deal you will get in this business. I got these boys", which soothed her enough to sign the contract.

Fresh cleared his throat before asking "Thank you ladies for coming here, but I would like to see the boys by themselves", and the mothers left with nothing to say. The now band members looked at one another in curiosity and nervousness and waited for Fresh to speak. "Well, how do the four of you feel about being in a group with one another?". The model cleared up "I am not in the group yet? My mother is looking over the contract". Annoyed with his constant arrogance, Cody blurted out "Then leave. You are talentless, so leave. Why are you even here?". "Shut up you dork" the hunk replied back.

"Stop it guys. Let Fresh speak" Trent demanded. "Thank you. And Justin, my intern Sierra did a bunch of research on you, and how you have been struggling to get your modelling career. She also gave me a little bit of info of how your mother manages you, so I have NO doubt that you will be in this group" which shut up the model, knowing he was right. "As I was saying, to make this work, you 4 need to spend time together. There needs to be a chemistry in the group that would make people relate to you. So I am wanting you all to hang out for these next few weeks. Outside the studio".

Hiwalani entered the room and handed the sheet, with a signature "THIS is for now. There are some modifications that I wrote that I want redone by the time their album is released. I am going to a spa appointment, so you have to take the bus home Justin. And you, my sexy Fresh. You can meet me later." she hissed as she seductively walked out of the office. "Alright, this is sick. You all can meet up at my base to chill. I have the sickest software that we could record and alter vocals at. And I am the SICKEST at making beats. And I have a hot tub, pool, and a sick basement". Harold and Trent liked the idea "That sounds radical. I saw your audition tape for Total Drama, and you are not half bad", throwing some shade. "This is great. We could get together and try to figure out the sound" the black haired musician said.

* * *

April 12th, 2008: Cody's Home

Cody took out the hamburgers from the burner and set them on the table in the backyard. He rushed to play with his mix tape and beat set "This is gonna be so exciting. The best thing that happened so far" and heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to open the door, which revealed to be Harold, who is wearing rap gear "Hey Harold. I see you're rocking the hood gear" giving the redhead props "You know it Codemeister". "Well, I have this sick gear that they use in the studios" he explained as they walked to the backyard.

The redhead was shocked at the mixtape and beat set, and ran to it and touched it up "Wow Cody. This is the HSO 2nd Generation kit. They don't even have this out yet, and stuff like this is only available to the studios" he rambled on. Cody chucked "Yeah, I know. I have connections. So do you just rap, or also make beats?". "I do a lot of things; sing, play instruments, but I am the best in beats and rapping". The bell rang again, making Cody get up and opened it to see Trent and...Gwen. The sight of the two of them still together was like a stab in his heart, and adopt greeted them "Hey Gwen...Trent. I never said that it was alright for us to being our dates"

Trent chucked and wrapped around Gwen tighter "Well, I knew you would be cool with it. She showed up randomly, so I carried her along". He tried to play it off, but Cody's glare was making him antsy. The three of them walked to the backyard, and Gwen grunted when she saw Harold...alone "I swore LeShawna was coming" she muttered. The redhead turned around to hear her annoying voice and retaliated "She is working at the community center, and actually has a job...unlike you...and Duncan. And why are you even here?" The tension was already thick, and to break it, Trent grabbed his music book "Well, this is my lyric book. I have created songs over the past...4 years. Most of them are solo-written, but I can sure we can related it to become a group song." handing it to Harold.

The doorbell rang again "That must be Justin" he muttered and an to answer the door. He saw a shirtless Justin, who was being caressed by Katie and Sadie. "Really?" Cody stated. "Sunglasses please" Justin asked and Sadie took them off "I thought this was a party, so I came with my ladies. I invited a few other people too. Including that Sierra girl."

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, the band is official, but I will be MANY chapters until they get to see success. As you can see, there are already growing friendships and growing conflicts. This is only the beginning of the many issues they will face. Don't be afraid to comment your opinions and such. Thanks for reading, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (if I do not update until then). Also, I am working on my other stories on the club as well.**


	3. What is Justin doing and doing with us?

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank all of the people who read the last chapter and style story in general. Also, Tami the Scene Queen, thanks for the follow. I know things are a bit slow in the story, but things pick up in this chapter, and the drama will be here soon.**

* * *

The doorbell rang again "That must be Justin" he muttered and an to answer the door. He saw a shirtless Justin, who was being caressed by Katie and Sadie. "Really?" Cody stated. "Sunglasses please" Justin asked and Sadie took them off "I thought this was a party, so I came with my ladies. I invited a few other people too. Including that Sierra girl". "Next time, at least call, but at least you will stop Harold and Gwen pouncing on one another. Come everyone" and the four of them entered the backyard.

The other band members and Gwen were shocked to see Justin with the fraternal twins clung to his biceps "Oh my GOSH. It has been 7 MONTHS SINCE WE SAW YOU ALL" Katie cheered, with Sadie joining "I know. YOU ALL LOOK AMAZING" annoying the heck out of everyone else. Harold jumped out of his seat and complained "This was SUPPOSED to be a day for the 4 of us hang out and to find some inspiration. NOT some party. GOSH. No one even knows why you're in the group anyways". "It was not my first choice to be in this dumb band anyways. I am ONLY here for the modeling gigs. Plus, Fresh said that I was the ONLY one to give the group the amount of sex appeal y'all need to pull this off" the model bragged arrogantly, making Harold twitch his fingers at the incompetence.

"Yeah. Justin is the god sent from the heavens" Katie hissed as she rubbed his pecs "And so is his sexy muscles" Sadie hissed as she caressed his abs. He was enjoying being caressed and the center of attention "Ladies. That feels good", which makes Gwen gag. Annoyed that nothing got accomplished, Cody demanded "Can we start the work and try to create a sound". Trent and Harold nodded in agreement and the nerd demanded "If anyone is NOT in the band, or NOT gonna do work, get inside". Katie and Sadie went inside with Justin. Harold glared at Gwen, who did not get up "He MEANT you". The goth rolled her eyes "Oh shut up. No wonder why LeShawna dumped you"

Harold was about to snap, but he inhaled and exhaled quickly "You better check her Trent. Anyways, where is this book?" The musician grabbed his book and handed it to Harold. Him and Cody flipped through the book and read some of the lyrics "Why daddy; you don't have to act like crazy maddy. I'll never live up to be like you. I can not be like my brother Drew. The lyrics rhyme Trent, but they need some flavour" Harold advised him. Gwen continued to roll her eyes at Harold's know-it-all attitude. "The song is about a son's strained relationship with my... I mean his father, and the emotional journey he had to go. It is own of my proudest songs, and it means a lot." getting a bit red, and his girlfriend consoling him.

Cody actually felt bad for the guy who had everything he always wanted "I...I actually am a bit sorry. I never knew your father was like that. My parents don't really pay much attention to me, but I never had such a strained relationship with either of them". "He wanted me to be an accountant. Apparently that is all he had when he was younger, and he seemed disappointed and envious when I would talked and worried about my social life. We clashed in every way, and we got into some heated fights. Writing is what got me out of it." easing the tension between the 4.

* * *

Cody's living room

Katie and Sadie turned up the former's IPod, which was playing The Spice Girls. Justin was looking in his kitchen, and found a bottle of Rose. He grabbed that and 3 cups, shouting out "Look what I got ladies" causing them both to hop up and down "Oh my gosh. I LOVE Rosai. Give me a glass" the bigger girl demanded, but got frustrated with Justin struggling to open it and did it herself. She quickly poured 3 glasses, and they drank it up. The two girls were singing the song as they started grinding on him.

"Awww yes ladies. This is fun" he hollered, as he poured himself another glass. They continued to gyrate on him until they made him fall back onto the table. The cup spilled all over his torso "Oh my gosh, he has it all over him." they freaked out. The model struggled to get up and when he did, he turned to see a huge crack on the table, caused by his fall. He was a bit too tipsy to freak out that much, but was worried "Ohhh...Oooohhhh my goodness" he stumbled.

"What are we gonna do?" the doing one asked. Sadie looked to the backyard to see the 3 men harmonizing without any indication of what happened "No one noticed. I don't think there is anything we can do. He drunkenly wrapped his arms around the girls obsessed with him and begged "Please, please get me out of here. I...I can't get caught with alcohol again. Hide it...please. Y...you can't tell anyone". They did not know how to handle this weird and drunk ish behaviour from him, so they dragged him to Katie's car "You okay?". "I'm fine. Just did not want them to catch me".

* * *

An hour later

Sierra and Fresh was driving through Toronto, on their way to Cody's house "Oh my gosh. I am so excited to actually get the chance to talk to the hunk Cody. Do you think this shirt is revealing enough?" she asked and rambled. He looked at her and rolled his was in annoyance, which only made her pull down her short to show more cleavage. "This is the best job ever. I get to chill with my TOTAL DRAMA people. And I get to get out of school for this". Fresh had to remind her "Crazy girl, remember this clearly. THIS is a JOB, NOT a frat party. This is WORK. If you slack off in any way, I will stop paying your principal hush money about you skipping school and not putting it in your attendance. I need you to report to me about their process and any bullshit happening. I will be right around the corner if you need me. Just text me and I'll be there if needed".

He parked the car so she can get out and stayed there. She ran to Cody's house, changing the address "2947 Groove Drive. 2947..." and got caught in her words when she saw the band, Gwen, and the BFFs in the garage, watching Cody and Justin argue. "Why in the hell would you drink my father's wine? You better be paying for the table". "It was just there. I...I..." Justin tried to say, but his face flushed and turned into a small tint of green, and three up on the front carpet, making everyone groan and plug their noses "Awe come on" Trent complained. The über fan nervously walked up as the eyes turned to her "What is going on here? I am Sierra, the assistant of Fresh"

Since hearing the girl that has been flirting with him online for the past few weeks, he checked her out and ran through his hair sexily. He gangsta walked to her and kissed her hand "I am Cody. The one you've been texting" causing her to giggle. She soon went back to focus and asked "So, what did the group do today? Did you get some work done?" Katie and Sadie clung to Justin and told her "He is really sick, so he has to go home. Nice to meet you though" and they pushed the drunk model in her car and they drove off".

After he was completely gone, the redhead spilt all of the tea "We actually did really well. We were messing around, and we class a bunch of catchphrases, and we came up with this slogan. Check it". The three cleared their voices as they harmonized "We are The Drama Brothers. We are the craziest (referring to Harold), cutest (Cody), coolest (Trent), and sexiest (Justin) boyz in the business. Yes" and they laughed. "Wow? That was cool how you 3 sound great together. Who created it?". "I did Sierra. The three of us already recorded it" Trent told her, and caught her off guard "3 of you. What about Justin?" They looked around nervously as they told her "He did nothing. Nothing but drink all the alcohol in Cody's house and broke his table". "He does not for and gets along with any one of is. We are gonna talk to Fresh about him when we go to the office" Harold assured her.

* * *

April 14th, 2008: Recording Studio

Fresh was on his laptop, reading the lyrics Trent sent him. The teen walked in and greeted with a handshake "Hey Fresh. What's up". "I just read some of the songs that you wrote" he told the adolescent, which made him happy. He sat down and continued the conversation "Cool. So, what do you think of them?". The older man looked at his desk as he explained "They are good. No really, that will save me thousands on songwriters, but...". "Oh no. I hate but" the teen started to panic. "The only issue is that they are not pop enough. All of these are great, but we need a song that gets people's attention with the beat. Kind of like a dance track, that involves more beat and less lyrics. Which is why..." and got cut off with the nerdy duo entering the office.

"Hey boys. I was just explaining to Trent what your first single will be" he introduced as he flipped through a bunch of papers and handed the lyric sheet to Cody. The geek read "When I cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it wasn't guy's sweat?". "It does not say that" Trent called out as he grabbed the sheet. His eyes widened in dumbfounded ness as he read the lyrics "What the hell is this. It says "I'm crying because I feel guilty that I cheated. Not because I am about to get ditched"".

Harold admitted "I actually like it. It has a message that guys actually do, and is a warning sign to girls. Let me see it", and he was handed the sheet, to see the three of them have vocals, but Justin did not "Why does Justin have no vocals in the song?". "He does not fit in. When we were all together, all he did was drink, party, and vandalize my house". Trent explained "While I don't have any issues with him, he is lazy and has no initiative. They want him out, I would not care if he was".

Knowing where this was going, Fresh let it all out "Justin is in the group for sex appeal only, and you know that, which the group needs". "That's not all that's to it" Trent said as he huffed. "His fine...fine mother and I negotiated over the phone about his contracts, and that was for him not to record and only lipsync the background vocals. He ain't going anywhere. Plus, Sierra told me about how well you 3 sing together when she visited, and you Cody, sent her a tape of what the 3 of you are doing on that day. You seem very comfortable around one another".

"It was a tough start cause Trent's girlfriend was there. Cody and Trent got of wrong, but when we went to work, it was magic. They are talented" the redhead praised. He nodded at the sound of that "That is great. We can start recording sooner than I thought; meaning today. Cody, did you bring the beats that I told you to?" receiving a nod. "Brilliant. You and Harold can work on that and he can record his beat boxing notes. Trent can start the lead vocals".

* * *

Justin's Hotel

Hiwalani was looking over and calculating her net worth, when she got a text from Fresh. "Ooh, I wonder what naughty things he is saying now" she soothed as she opened the text, reading:

"Hey my sexy Hawaiian. I just wanted to let you know that I made the changes to the contract. There is also the issue that everyone else in the group hates your son. Something about him being lazy and drinking and such. Tell him to get his stuff forever; can't protect him forever. PS, you should come over to my house soon ;)"

This made her turned on, but also annoyed thanks to her son's incompetence. "Ugh. No one was supposed to find out about his issue" and clutched her head in frustration. He arrived in the house, only wearing his bathing suit, signing from his time at the beach "Hey Mom. I got a bit of a tan, and the weather is brilliant" catching her frustrated demeanour "What's wrong?. She let out a sigh before muttering "Your MATES want you out of the group Justin. W...why in the hell would you drink like a fish after rehab. You are underage"

He decided to use his charm "Mom, do you honestly think I...the sexiest model out there. I would never damage this temple of a body just so I can start drinking again" to see his mother get up and glare at him "You DON'T understand Justin. The reason why we are running out of money is because I had to LOOK ALL ACROSS NORTH AMERICA to find a decent rehab. You almost overdosed last year Justin. Those medical and rehab bills are NOT cheap". He rolled his eyes as he went in the fridge to get a water "I only drank two glasses. Those groupies I was with caused me to fall".

She explained to him, clearly annoyed "Fresh has we texting me, and h says that you have annoyed EVERY ONE of them. How is that when you only met with them a few times?. "What is between you and Fresh? Why are you always texting him?" he blurted out. She blushed a bit before returning to her cold face "NONE of your business. DON'T fuck this up. I am THIS CLOSE to going broke, and that IS NOT gonna happen" she yelled before storming out of the hotel room.

* * *

Recording Studio

The three teens were recording in the studio "When I cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it wasn't guy's sweat". Fresh groaned "Trent, can you actually give life to this song?". The teen complained "The song is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard Fresh. And you want ME to sing lead in this song. I am sorry". "Take 35" he muttered to hear Cody overpowering the rest, and Trent barely singing "When I cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it wasn't guy's sweat". He threw his headphones in the desk and complained "I swear you three claimed you can harmonize. I guess I can hire some session singers to blend in the backgrounds. Harold and Cody, you can go home. Trent, you are staying to at least sing the lead for a demo"

Cody and Harold took of their gear and edited the recording area "I never expected to finish this early" the brunette said. "Me either. LeShawna is at work, and no one is home. Wanna come and play call of duty?". "Sure. Later Trent" the brunette and the redhead waved to Trent and Fresh, who waved back. After the two left, the musician was breathing excessively "Okay, I sing this stupid song, and I won't go into a spasm. You are known to be a cool guy" before he grabbed the mike and sung "I know I have not treated you the best, for staring in another woman's chest, but I am crying from the lack of loving, not from the onions cooking" before Fresh signaled to stop.

Fresh tapped his fingers, trying to think of how to make this better "Try that again Trent. I need to test something" to hear the teen singing ""I know I have not treated you the best, for staring in another woman's chest, but I am crying from the lack of loving, not from the onions cooking". He was still distraught, which made Trent come out of the studio and ask "It's not working, isn't it?". "I need a voice similar to your voice in the group for the song, a baritone voice, which Harold and Cody do not have. Wait, we can involve Duncan in the group". The thought of that made Trent's eye twitch. He always felt uncomfortable when he is around; especially around Gwen.

"From the look on your face, I am assuming not". "Exactly. Can Justin even sing?" Trent asked curiously, which brought an idea in the producer's head "That is not a bad idea. His voice is similar to yours, and even if he is not...a vocalist, he can be auto tuned. Great idea man" and patted the young man on the back before he continued "But I do not know how Hiwalani will take it."

* * *

Harold's room

The nerds enter the house as they talked "Thanks for inviting me. My parents took away all of my games after the whole Justin fiasco. They are seriously looking for rehab planes to put me in cause they think that I am an alcoholic". They walked up into Harold's room as he chatted "Wow, that sucks. Sorry my house is not a huge mansion like yours is". "Actually, it is kind if cool living in Uptown. You have access to all the cool theatres, hang out spots, and all of that. The noise of a game console being played came from a room, which made Harold cringe.

"Gerald" he spat out as he marched into the room "Don't you know the meaning of privacy. GET OUT". His older brother got up and laughed at him "Alright. That game sucked anyways. Refreshing to know that you are still a dork" and pushed him into the be as he left. Cody saw this and rushed to his acquaintance "Wow, I am sorry man". The redhead got up and explained "No problem. I got my Skeletally Strong badge from summer camp two years ago, so nothing can make me injured. I am the boss" he bragged as he set up the game.

They were playing call of duty for a while, and Cody was beating Harold's ass "Now blown down to the Codemeister". "Never, I have a Never Bow Down badge" and they laughed. A text came to Cody's phone, causing him to pause the game and read the text.

_"Codemeister, we did not get to know one another yet, and I am really starting to like you. You wanna go on a date?"_

Harold looked forward to read the text and laughed "You are going on a date with Sierra?". "Dude, that is not cool. You don't read people's texts. And why not. If a hot girl wants to throw herself at the Codemeister, and I can get some, than who am I to not help her with her needs". "I heard she is a REAL nut. She has this blog about reality TV stars, and it is disturbing as to what she has". Cody had enough of this and set things straight "Listen and listen clearly bro. I am not asking about your business with LeShawna, though you broke up with her a few months ago, or your huge issue with Gwen, so stay out of what I am doing" which made the guy shut up real clear. He sent back

_"Sure babe. We met under bad circumstances, but I am gonna take you on a whole new world. I only have town for you for the 21st. I'll surprise you __"_

* * *

April 15th, 2008

Sierra looked at all of her notes and research, which was about... Justin. Rehabilitation applications, records if the rehabilitation center he sent, pictures of him drinking during a suit, bills from LCBO, photos of him paying someone outside of the beer store, and hospital records "Ooh, this is really juicy. But I must me the public know" as she started typing.

_"There was a recent incident where the new band The Drama Brothers met up at Cody's house. Justin Pualani was found at the front of his house, with a bottle of Rosai, being carried out if the house by the BFF duo Katie and Sadie. His link to them, I will save for another post. He was completely drunk, throwing up everywhere, and apparently, this is not the first._

_In March 2007, he was taken to a hospital for almost overdosing on Heineken. He was hospitalized for a week, and they found alcohol in his system. After a bunch of tests, it revealed that he has been drinking since 2005, and was deemed an alcoholic. His mother and modeling agency knew about this and kept it under wraps for years. Here are pictures where he has been found paying for people to buy him alcohol, drinking on set, drunk out of his mind, hospitalized, and his rehabilitation application._

_Who knew the Hawaiian hottie had such a juicy past with Alcohol? This leads to so many more questions about his upbringings."_

She liked her work, and clicked Publish.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The drama is JUST about to pop off. Justin has been exposed about being an alcoholic. How will he react? How will his mother react? How will Cody's date with Sierra go? Is Trent and Gwen's relationship as solid as it looks? All will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for tuning in and feel free to express your opinion on the chapter.**


	4. What the HECK is going on?

Justin was having the dream of his life. The paparazzi taking many pictures of his shirtless body being caressed by 4 women, on a Caribbean beach, until he heard a scream from far away. The scream lingered in, and another scream ultimately caused him to wake up in a frantic second. He was breathing heavily until he calmed down "Calm down pretty boy. Fear forms wrinkles"

The sound came from his mother, who was reading Sierra's blog and on a phone with a magazine journalist "I cannot believe that wretch. NO I will not do an interview; get bent" the woman yelled and hung up the phone "I need a damn drink" she mumbled as she poured herself a drink of wine. She was chugging it as her son approached her "What the hell mom. Do you know how early it is?". She downed the glass on the counter "That was the shit. Justin, how does THAT BITCH know about your alcohol issue?"

"What are you talking about" he yawned as he looked on his mother's laptop to see Sierra's blog post about him. His eyes automatically shot up as he read "There was a recent incident where the new band The Drama Brothers met up at Cody's house. Justin Pualani was found at the front of his house, with a bottle of Rosai, being carried out if the house by the BFF duo Katie and Sadie. His link to them, I will save for another post. He was completely drunk, throwing up everywhere, and apparently, this is not the first. Too many words" and skimmed down the post to see the pictures of him outside of LCBO, drinking at his shoots, and the files from rehab.

Shock overcame him as he darkly spat out "How...How did this even get out?", tapping his fingers in anger. "Obviously someone a that party spilt the dirt Justin. Do you know how much money I lost trying to keep this under wraps and paging for rehabs? You are a dumbass. Now I am gonna have to hear from Fresh about all of this. I bet it was that scrawny guy". A light bulb went off in his head "Of COURSE. It was that scaly skinned Cody. He is dating Sierra, and he hates me the most". She gave him an obnoxious clap "Yes, you finally of the puzzle together after I said it. Handle it and demand a retraction from highlighter head"

* * *

Gwen's home

Trent was driving up to his girlfriend's parkway with her favourite food; blueberry pie. It was her birthday, and he came by early to spend the day with her. He took out the pie, and ran to the doorstep excitedly to ring the doorbell "She is gonna love what I have planned for today. Her mother Merida opened the door, shocked to see him "Uh...hello Trent. I thought you would be here later". "What do you mean? She told me that we were gonna spend the entire day together. Is she here?" he asks eagerly.

Her mother looked at her feet as she responded awkwardly "She actually went to the theatres with Duncan a few hours ago. She should be here soon, so come in". They entered the home quietly, and he became more nervous and suspicious _"Why would she go to the theatres when she texted me to come in the morning? And with Duncan of all people? I shouldn't worry, but that Duncan, he is such a flirt and a trouble maker. I KNOW he has been flirting with her; saw it myself. H...he is doing this to bother me. I don't know why she is friends with him" _and was interrupted out of his thoughts when he turned a door opening to Gwen and Duncan's laughter.

"That movie was so rad. The way he was chopped up in that meat grinder" the punk went on, with her joining "I know. It was soo eerily cool to see his nose and eyes fly off blood and get chopped up. Haha. Duncan, move your hands up" which immediately caught his attention to get up and approach his stumbling girlfriend, and her friend having a great grasp on her waist. Her eyes widened when she saw Trent "Ooh, Trent. Hi. What are you doing here so early?" He too out his phone and showed her the text she sent him "You told me to. It would have been nice if you told me that Duncan of all people were picking you up randomly and forgot to tell me to come later"

The punk got defensive "What the hell does that mean by me of all people" and Gwen pushed his chest "The guy who flirts with a taken woman right in front of her man. A criminal. THAT is what I meant" Trent clearly stated. "Trent, STOP. I am sorry that I forgot to text you, but there is no need to blame Duncan. I have spent the last few weeks with you and I have not seen him in over a month". "I can't even believe you would force her to go to those SISSY meets with your SISSY band. Either way, I have Courtney. I don't know what she sees in your SISSY ASS" the punk hissed out with all the venom he can. Trent was stepping in his face, but Gwen got in the middle of them and pushed her boyfriend back "Yeah, this coming from a man who is too sissy to make anything of himself. All you are doing is embarrassing your family. Gwen, can you believe the stuff he is saying to me?"

The tension was already huge, and the punk's eyes went red "Don't you EVER bring up my family. I will FUCK YOU UP" pushing Trent back, who rolled his sleeves "And don't EVER make moves on my girl you DEADBEAT" and pushed Duncan so hard that he fell on the floor, causing her mother to run down the stairs screaming "What the HELL is going on here? THIS will not happen in my home". Gwen ran to check on Duncan "Are you okay? I am so sorry for my boyfriend's behaviour" making him gasp "MY behaviour. He has been doing this for WEEKS. I cannot believe this". They all looked at him as her mother demanded "It is time for you to leave Trent". "But...it's..." And he was cut off by Gwen, who weakly said "Thanks f..for bringing my blueberry pie. I'll call you later", causing him to make a somber exit.

* * *

Recording Studio

Trent was too busy playing his guitar to notice Justin enter the studio. "Why do you look so blue? You're always the happy to lucky one". The musician looked up, shocked to hear a voice suddenly "Oh hey Justin. I had a bad day yesterday. It was Gwen's birthday and she texted me to come to her house early so we can celebrate for the entire day. Why did I get there and her mother told me that she went to the theatres with Duncan". It was blatantly clear that Justin tuned out. Harold and Cody entered the room to hear Trent continue to vent.

"So when she comes home, her and Duncan are giggling like they are flirting, and I see him having a good grasp on her waist". "I'm gonna do my homework. Wanna come?" the brunette asked, with Harold replying "I wanna hear this" and Cody left with Justin not even noticing. "I told you you needed to watch after her. LeShawna told me some stuff that her and Duncan did. He is always trying to bed her". "Wow, so something actually did happen between her and Duncan, and she told her BFF LeShawna. But why should I believe you? You hate her".

"I hate her because I know what she is doing with Duncan. My advice to you, is to cut her loose before you get cut loose", only making Trent sigh "I...I trust her". Fresh arrived in a sour matter and did not even greet anyone until he got straight to the point "Justin, you NEED to record the leads for the song, and you need to squash that alcohol mess. I am getting hassled by your mother and all of these magazines. I need the other 3...2 to record the other song I gave you. The longer you are here, the longer you pay for recording time. Let's go".

* * *

An Hour Later

Justin was rolling his eyes as he sung the chorus "When I cry, my eyes do sweat. I swear it wasn't guy's sweat". Fresh glared at the teen "Can you put more...: ENTHUSIASM?". Justin stepped away from the mike and complained "I have recorded the leads OVER 100 TIMES. This was not in my contract and now you are forcing me to sing?". He walked close to Justin and gave him the harshest glare as he spat out "LISTEN. I have had your members coming into the office BEGGING me to get rid of your ungrateful ass, but I still by you. I know that things are hard with the alcohol story about you out, and I know that you and your mother are very protective of our image, but DON'T act bitter in the studio".

"Maybe I would be more calm if someone in this studio did not put out the story; Sierra and Cody. Now I have people hassling me and my mom for an interview, and being constantly hassled is getting on my nerves. I am trying not to get stressed since it causes wrinkles but I am sick of everyone against me". "DON'T you see that this is good? This is bringing attention to the group. You NEED TO defend this and make a closing statement. It will garner interest in the group, and people will get interested. The sooner you make the statement, the quicker this will be over, with people wanting more of you" Fresh assured him. As soon as Cody entered the room, Justin yelled "I don't want THIS OUT. I thought I was gonna get GOOD press"

"Woah Justin, calm down. You're always saying that you don't want wrinkles". The voice of Cody irritated and made the model even more angry, so he sharply turned to him and started pointing in his face "I know what the FUCK YOU DID. You need to STOP running your stinky mouth". Cody was stumbling back nervously as Justin continued to get in his face "W...what are you talking about". "YOU and your amazon girlfriend published the story about what went down at your house. WHO THE FUCK gave YOU the right to look up into my records. I KNOW you wanted me out, and you thought this would get me out. I will RUIN YOU"

Cody was getting annoyed with Justin's yelling, hovering over him, and his fingers right at his face, and his nose flared a bit "Since you WONT calm down, I am gonna leave. You are being a pain in EVERYONE's ass" and started walking to the door, but was thrown against the door by the model. Fresh ran to his gear to make sure nothing is broken.

* * *

Other Recording Room

Trent is playing with his vocals in the machine as Harold is doing homework "I am sorry with the bull Duncan is doing" the redhead told him. "I know he does lot on purpose. He always has this troubling smirk whenever he is around Gwen and I. He makes these comments to me, and wraps his arms around her purposely to annoy me. When I went to her house for her birthday, he showed up with his hands this close to touching her ass. I lost it and after we had some words, we almost fought". Harold growled with Duncan's usual arrogance "I REALLY want someone to pummel the crap out of him. I am so sick of everyone letting him do what he wants".

"Gwen and her other blamed everything on ME, and they kicked me out. Look at all of the texts I sent her in these past few days" as he handed Harold his phone. The dork looked through about 80 texts sent to her (all were begging), and no response to any of them. He sighed for his bandmate "That sucks. LeShawna told me something happened with you and Gwen, but never told me the full details". Trent was extremely curious as to Harold and LeShawna's close relationship and asked "So what's the deal about you and LeShawna's relationship. She told Gwen you broke up, but you two still act like a couple." Harold sighed right as he was about to answer, but heard a hard thump "What the hell is that all about".

Both of them ran up into the other recording room to see Justin and Cody arguing and Fresh making sure nothing was damaged "I am not down with you "Codemeister". I think I know why you has an issue with me". Cody hummed mockingly as he began to explain "Let's see. You are a narcissistic, egotistical, feminine, lazy alcoholic who walks around like they are hot stuff" imitating Justin's strut, which made the model more annoyed "What are you trying to imply?" making the three men jerk their necks at Cody possibly saying Justin is gay "You know what I am saying Justin".

He glared and hovered over Cody as he spat out "Well let me get this straight. I have ladies BEGGIG for me to give them the pleasure of riding my manhood, and I have my way with 3 women a week. While you were the one strutting around the island in the summer like you are a ladies magnet, living up a facade. The "Codemeister" is a front so you can get attention that your family NEVER gives you" Cody's eyes widened, as his fingers twiddled and tears are forming under his eyes "Y...you know what Justin. FUCK YOU" and stormed off past his band mates and sat on the bench outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you Justin. He was NOT behind the article and there was no reason for you to be saying that type of stuff to him" Harold defended his friend. "Cody is dating Sierra, who published the article. The incident happened at his house. HE planned to kick me out. It is not that hard". "And Fresh, Why did you let them fight for so long. And let it get almost violent. GOSH" the redhead continued. The producer turned and explained "Look. When he pushed Cody, some of my stuff was knocked and I needed to check the cords. Both of them needed to let out what they had to say"

"Im gonna check on Cody" Trent announced as he went outside and sat beside the nerd who likes his girlfriend. He sat beside him and pat his back "Hey Cody. I am sorry for what happened in there. Justin is just going through a lot. Don't take anything of what he said seriously". Cody sat in silence for a while until he spoke "No, everything he said was true. I am a wannabee. I created the "Codemeister" for TDI so people can see me as cool and notice me. I wanted to fit in, but my family always ignores me and doesn't really seem to care much about me, so I thought being cool would make everyone think I am a good guy, not some nerdy loser who can't get a girl. I am not a cool guy with everyone liking them like you are, and I am not getting ladies to beg me to have their babies and receiving so much praise like Justin is". Trent actually felt very sorry that Cody had so much self-doubt about himself, but assured him "Cody, you may not be the most muscular or tallest dude, but you are a cheerful, energetic, inspiring, smart, talented dude who lights up the room. You cooked all of those burgers for us at Playa de Losers. Everyone likes you".

"Naw, people only cared because I was making them good food, which was rare at the island. I joined this band because I am finishing school, have no plans for the future, and I wanted to be noticed, cared about, fawned over. I need this to make myself feel good, but so far, there has only been fighting and annoyances". "So by annoyances, you mean Justin. I honestly believe that he just needs to know that we are here for him. Sure we don't really hit it off with him, but we work together. You have that date with Sierra soon, and that is a big deal for you. You will find a girl that likes you. If you want to make things easier, I suggest you convince Sierra to make a retraction. Later bud" he said and went back inside to leave Cody with his thoughts.

* * *

East Side Marios

Cody was already seated and awaiting nervously for Sierra to come_ "I hope that this goes well. Sierra is kind of hot, and she is my type of girl from the few short interactions we had, but I hope she's not as crazy as Harold said. I hope she takes down the blog about Justin though. The last thing I need is a muscular man on my tail" _as she approached the front to ask "I am here for a reservation with Cody Anderson" and she was escorted to his table.

As she sat down, he looked at how her black summer dress hugged her in all the right places, and how her bone straight hair fell down her body "Hey Sierra, you look really good". "Thanks, you do too sexy. I love what you did with your hair" she greeted back, checking out his "windswept" hair. They looked at their menus and he asked "So, what do you and to have for dinner?". "Other than YOU, I'll have anything you are having" and lets out a creepy giggle. His eyes widened as he thought_ "that was creepy"_, but said out loud "So, tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I only have my mother as family. I do have my grandparents, but we barely speak. From what my mother told me, she had this affair with a famous celebrity (who she refuses to tell me the name of), and he abandoned her after a one night stand. She said that it was the best night of her life, and would do it again if she had the chance". He gulped his drink down nervously "Uh, I meant about you, not how you were conceived". He felt her play with his feet as she hissed "Actually, now that you mentioned it, we could go in the back and make love. I like it rough" making him choke on his drink.

The waiter came just in time and asked "Hello young couple. What can I get for you". Cody was still trying to catch his breath as he heaved "Uh, get me a Spaghetti Bolognese, and she wants the same too". She saved her finger do the waiter can come closer. She took out $200 to tip the waiter as she whispered "And give me the entire bottle of the strongest wine you got", which he took and nodded at her. After he left, Cody cleared the air "Okay. Before we eat, I just want to ask this. There has been a lot to drama with the group, and your blog post about Justin and his... substance abuse made everything worse. He is being bombarded by the press, and he attacked me, saying that I put you up to this."

"What. I will BEAT UP that fucker if he puts his hand on you" she spat out, before she continued "But either way, I cannot take down the post. It is my duty to give the fans all they need to know about the Total Drama cast. Justin did not even talk, so I had to do a lot more digging, but the incident a your house did help. Which reminds me" and she suddenly started taking out a recorder "So Cody, the ladies are wondering is your talk as good as your game, meaning can you out down. Though I will be the only one to did that out" making him get red and widen his eyes "I am not doing an interview on our date, and even if, it is no one's business". "Oh come on you sexy Codykins. Stop playing hard to get."

"You don't get it Sierra. This is a date, and not an interview" he told her "I already know the size of your PENIS" and she emphasized as she grazed her feet up his area, liking it harshly, causing him to get up frantically "WHAT the HELL". She rushed around the table to console him "Oh my gosh Cody wody, I am so sorry. Does that feel better" she said seductively as she strained her hand lower and lower, which he shoved her hand aside "Leave me alone you creep". "Don't say anything like that Cody Wody. You are just upset. I'll give you the massage your Aunt Gloria did to calm you down", which made him more panicked that she knew so much.

He breathed heavily as he asked "Sierra, how do you know all of this stuff about me?". "Oh, it is easy. I interviewed your Aunt Gloria, looked up your medical records, and found those naughty, naughty photos" and she growled at him like a tiger and started kissing his neck. He was repulsed by her creepiness and her behaviour, but he could not push her off without being forceful, so he pushed her in her seat forcefully and grabbed his jacket as he went to leave "Where are you going Codykins. The food is gonna be here soon". He just ignored her and went in his car to get out of there.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for reading this. Though it would be nice to get a comment, I am still grateful that a decent about of people are reading. This is the beginning of Gwen and Trent's issues (it will be more prominent in the next few chapters), Cody's issues with Sierra (she will be a character appearing A LOT if that was not already obvious), Justin's antagonistic behaviour. Harold and LeShawna's relationship will be explored more too. All I will say about the next chapter is that they are performing at a party.**

**Have a great and SAFE New Years. See you all next year.**


	5. We ACTUALLY got a gig

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for supporting me, and I am very happy for the extra comment and favourite. Anyways, I moved it up to M because there is a small sex scene in this chapter, and there will be some in the next few chapters. I know the story will eventually have violence in it too. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Hiwalani and Justin were in a taxi on their way to an interview "This interview is gonna go by extremely smoothly if you follow my advice. You admit that you have had a history of alcohol, but it was merely exaggerated. I want to hear you say what I told you to say". He took a drink of water before he said "I did try alcohol a few times, but what teenager hasn't. Most of the accusations made on SierraBlog are fabricated. I would never drink alcohol at a modeling shoot and I was drinking cranberry juice in my special cup. Cody and Sierra plotted against me"

The taxi pulled over at a building and asked "$20 dollars please" with her throwing $10 at him as they left and entered the building. They were greeted by Josh from Celebrity Manhunt with a handshake. "Hello Justin. Since Blainely is not here today, you will be sitting beside me at the front". "No problem, it will capture my best side; my right" he boasted. They both went to the desk and as soon as the director shouted " LIGHTS, "

When the camera started rolling, Josh introduced "Welcome to Celebrity Manhunt. I am your host Josh, and I am here with Justin from Total Drama for an exclusive interview". He looked at the teen and said "You have been through a lot since Total Drama ended. You were dropped from your modeling contract, and now it is revealed that you are an alcoholic" making him cringe inside, but continued with a forced smile.

"I am not an alcoholic. That was entirely fabricated by that SierraBlog. I only had a drink at Cody's house, so don't believe her" he seethed nervously, his nerves trembling. His mother (who was beside the cameraman) groaned in disappointment. The interviewer giggled with the defensiveness "Wow, so defensive. But now that you spoke, there is photographed evidence of you at LCBO paying a man to but you beer..." with Justin cutting him off "Listen. I am deemed the HOTTEST reality star on television. I will let you in on a secret. Sierra the blogger is dating Cody, who hates me. I researched that he paid her to photoshop that picture to post my face on it" with Josh making an Oh face "Juicy" with his mother smirking "Is there anything else you want to say?". Well I will say this. I have tried alcohol a few times like anyone else. You will ng see me be drinking on Season 2 of Total Drama Island, where I will be the star everyone will be rooting to win" giving off the most charming smile.

* * *

April 26th 2008. Studio

Fresh was awaiting in his office with to tell his boys some great news. They all arrived in the office at the same time, greeting with harmony "Hello Fresh Daddy. We decided that we would enter together to harmonize together". The manager could only chuckle as he gave them a handshake from his desk "Sit down, sit down. I have a great announcement. I am gonna get the good out of the way". Trent and Cody were already smiling with anticipation "So, we're getting a raise" Harold asked as he rubbed his hands together.

Fresh chuckled before he went dread serious "In your dreams Harold. You're not even out yet. Anyways, I was out with a good friend with mine a few days ago, her name is Blaineley from Celebrity Manhunt. We used to fuck back in the day, and while we were reminiscing on our fuck sessions, she brings up her birthday party, which will be publicized, and she wants you four to go for some reason". Justin was the most excited as one looked like a little kid who just got his candy "This will be perfect. There will be top celebrity models and agents that will want to book me. This is the perfect networking that I need". "I'll meet some babes too. After that horrible date with Sierra, I need to meet new people". "Oh, you didn't even tell me about that get Cody" Harold interjected.

"You are not there to network and to hook up with chicks. She and I made an agreement that we will perform for her party for entertainment for a stipend of $100 each. There will be press there, so this will give us some exposure and fans" with all of them cheering and giving one another high fives "You will have to come here every day since the performance is in a week today. Now that that is out of the way, Justin, what the hell was that with that interview did when Blaineley and I were on our date?". Cody turned to him and confronted "Yeah, that was fucked up. I tried to make peace by begging Sierra to take it down, but you threw that out like I did something to you"

Justin snubbed the wanabee completely as he responded "Fresh, I know you are sending nasty stuff to my mom, so you need to stop messing with her. And I was being honest. I denied it, and kept I interesting so it will get more interest. And why haven't you fired Sierra for that yet?". "She puts out stories to garner interest in the group. She was useless and I was gonna get rid of her before, but she got you all together, so she is staying. So, how did that date go anyways?" he asked, being messy.

Cody looked out the door to make sure she was not here before he spilled "It was awful. I first asked her to delete the post, and then she refused. She then started talking about my penis size, and how she interviewed my aunt, and she was groping me. She even bough wine so she can get me drunk to rape me" making everyone chuckle "I told you she was a creep" Harold bursted out laughing. "I want her away from me. You NEED to get rid of her for my safety".

Fresh looked at his clock, signalling "Well, she is gonna be here in 3..2..." And she suddenly burst into the room "HELLO Drama Brothers" and looked at Cody obsessively. He saw that look and quickly got up "I...I have to go to...uh pick up my cousin from...soccer practice" exiting through the other door. She followed him, giggling "Come back here, you SILLY GOOSE. You don't have a cousin" thinking this is all a game, with the 4 others bursting in laughter "T...this is gonna be fun" Justin said between laughs.

* * *

Trent's Home

Alicia and Giuseppe Landfoli just received a call that Trent got his midterms; and they were nervous. Trent was never that good in school, though he was a smart kid. "How do you think he did?" she wondered. He saw his son through the glass in the door and he opened the door "We'll figure out. HEY Trent, come on over" the father greeted enthusiastically. Trent raised his eyebrows at his father's enthusiasm, that being rare "Uh, why are you creepily happy" as be slowly walked to them.

His mother hugs him before leading him to the kitchen table "We have not seen much of you since you joined that group. You are either at the studio, or with Gwen". He knew something was up so when he sat down, he bluntly said "Just say whatever you need to say. Is this about the report cards? Here" and took it out of his bag and placed it on the table.

His father picked it up uneasily and opened it to see his grades. His eyes widened as he read the report card in more detail "So you are getting a 62 in Biology, a 55 in Accounting, a 68 in English, and a 95 in Music. I told you that you need to work on your grades to get accepted in Accounting school" before he handed the report card to his wife. "Wow, Music class is really working for you. Maybe this musician thing will work out". Trent was antsy to do anything else but be with his parents "So I can leave now, right" and gets up but gets called back by his mother.

"No, actually I want to speak to you about Gwen" making him sit back down. She nervously explained "Her mother and I became great friends thanks to you two, and we both have noticed a strange behaviour from you two, so we...we are gonna hold an intervention" making him gasp unintentionally "Y...how did you even know about all the issues?". "She called me and told me about you almost beating up Gwen's friend from the show...Duncan. Since neither of you took the imitative to solve this and it is clearly affecting you two, we took matters into our own hands. It will be over here"

* * *

Harold's Room

Harold had LeShawna in the doggy style position and was thrusting in her vagina with hard thrusts, making her clench her nails on the bed and scream his name out "OH HAROLD, YES SUGARCAKES. Right there". He leaned his lips closer to her ear and whispered sweet nothings in her ear "You are such a goddess. You like it when I hit you there" as he could feel her spasm around him.

Harold's mother entered the home, and heard sounds, scrunching her face "Don't tell me they are doing the nasty". She was hearing the bed make scratching noises as well as LeShawna's yells "YES HAROLD, SMACK MAMA'S ASS". "Oh hell no" she muttered as she marched up to his room, and bursted the door to see her son giving the plus sized sista the best doggy style she clearly ever had. The mother screamed at the vision, causing the interracial pair to get up quickly in shock and wrap themselves in the sheets "MOM, what are you doing here? GOSH". She calmed down a bit before she demanded "I need to talk to you two downstairs. NOW, and put on your clothes" before she left.

The pair soon put on their clothes and as they made it downstairs, she whispered "Oh man, your mom hates me more than she already does". He assured his "girlfriend" "Don't worry my luscious. I'll handle it". They sat across from his mother, who started the conversation "LeShawna, I am just gonna put it out there; what are your intentions with my son? In the TDI special, you said that you two were over, but you are always here and seen in public dating and kissing, so which one is it?. The black girl nervously tapped her fingers before she spilled "I do like your son, and he is the biggest gentleman that I ever met; in more than one way" making his mother cringe.

"We are just fooling around miss". "I am winning her back mom, so you don't have to worry" Harold told her, who only laughed "The amount of times I heard that. Your father and I were in a relationship before he broke it off. We were still fooling around, which led to you and your siblings. I don't want ANY sex in my house, and if you end up getting pregnant, that will be none of my concern. You two will be in the second season and you both have so much going on. Don't let this sex and be relationship hold either of you back"

* * *

Studio

"Okay, we have 4 more days until the performance. I want you guys to do the first verse of When I Cry". The four of them stand in front of Fresh, standing in their positions. Harold starts doing his weird beatboxing before they bursted out singing "When I Cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it must be guys sweat" them everyone but Justin started to do hip hop dances as the model sung "I'm crying because I feel guilty that I cheated, not because I am about to get ditched. Though you were the one losing affection, I had to go somewhere else to curb my needs, but regardless" and everyone joined in "When I cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it wasn't guy's sweat".

Fresh stopped them "Alright, stop. Cody, you clearly are not a dancer, so someone from the group is gonna have to teach you how to dance better. Alright, now sing Daddy Why". Trent approached the front and they sung the chorus "Daddy why? Why do you hurt me so? Why? Why you're ashamed of me? I'll never understand why you are like this to me" and the other 3 sit to harmonize (lipsync for Justin) as Trent sung "Why daddy; you don't have to act like crazy Maddy. I'll never live up to be like you. I can not be like my brother Drew. I'll never be the overachiever on the Honor roll, or be a boring accountant. I have your DNA, so accept me for who I am, and I'm an awesome dude. Please, don't con people out of my life and please stop with all the games" and Fresh cut off to stop "Alright and stop. The lyrics could be touched upon, but I think you did good enough. This isn't some huge performance, but still. Now go home so I don't have to see your faces from now on. Remember to bring a guest or two"

The four of them left the room and Justin asked to antagonize "So, I am assuming you are inviting Sierra, correct Cody" patting his back. The geek looked extremely annoyed as he venomly replied "No, I have standards unlike you, who only hangs with people who praise him. I am assuming Trent and Gwen are bringing Gwen and LeShawna, correct" saying so with a bit of dismayal. Harold gave him a quick nod, with no sign of a response from the man who "stole his girl". "Trent". "I am not speaking to Gwen at the moment, so no. I have other places to be" and left with a sour note. "So looks like Trent's life is not as perfect as he wants everyone to think. Interesting" the model hissed, though no one was paying attention to him.

* * *

Trent's home

Him and his mother were sitting in the living room "You know this was not necessary right. I was just giving her the space she needed" saying so with a frown. "I know you did not want this to happen, and I know it was more than that. We just care about our children" she said as she hugged her son. The doorbell was heard, she got up "Oh, this must be them" and rushed to open the door "Oh HEY Wanda" and rushed to hug her friend happily. She gave Gwen a hug as she consoled her "You are getting more and more beautiful. Trust me, everything will be fine". Gwen gave a sigh as she followed the adult and saw her boyfriend for the first time on over a week "Trent". "Hello Gwen. You look..good" complimenting weakly.

"Don't be shy" she instructed as she pushed Gwen beside her boyfriend and the parents sat beside their child. Gwen's mother enthusiastically started "So, we have noticed a different behavior from you two the last week or two, and it is saddening to see you both become so lifeless, sad, and dulled out". "Mom, I am fine, just disappointed. Trent, it more than hurt me when you did not believe me about Duncan, and there was no reason for you to react like that" she told him, who defensively replied "He had his hands practically in your ass Gwen. Harold also told me that you told LeShawna he flirted with you many times and tried to sleep with you" making her gasp "I told her not to tell anyone"

"You never told me that Gwen". The goth rolled her eyes as she explained again and Courtney were broken up at the time, and I can not believe that you believe some loser nerd over your own girlfriend. You know he is doing this to get back at Duncan right? This is a slap in the face" and ran out of the house, with him following her "Gwen, Gwen. I am truly sorry that I maybe overreacted, but you have to admit that he does things to piss me off" grabbing her gently, though she is still avoiding his gaze "I am sorry for all of this, and I really, really miss you. To prove it, you can invite Duncan to the Drama Brother's first performance"

She smiled and then wrapped him in a hug at the news "Oh my gosh, you got a gig. I am so proud of you". "It is at Blaineley's publicized event with press and everything. And after that, we could spent that night reconciling" hissing in her ear seductively and wrapping around her waist, making her groan "Maybe, but you have to earn it. I am not some easy girl" and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

The band and their dates (Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Katie and Sadie, and Sierra (Fresh forced him to take her as a date) are in a limo. A majority of the people were giving Duncan dirty looks, while he has an irritated look on his face. LeShawna broke the ice and immediately asked "I am curious as to why you're here. I mean, you don't seem to be the one to do celebrity parties and pop performances". "I can say the same for you, but anyways, Gwen wanted me here to make peace, and I honestly have nothing else to do" he replied. "Clearly" Harold muttered, to only get an empty can of pop thrown at him. His benefit friend yelled "HEY, you betta WATCH YOUR BACK. People are catching up on what you're trying to do, and it won't work".

"LeShawna and Harold, that actually brings up a good point. I would appreciate it if when I tell you something that it would be kept in confidence and not run your moth to your instigating playboy". Harold grunted before blowing up "If you CARED about anything but listening to yourself bitch and moan, then you would have heard LeShawna say that I was for the most time beside her when you were on the phone. If something wrong is happening that will affect my friend or someone I know, I tell them. Shut up already" And blew off a sigh. "Oh my gosh Sadie, everyone here is so dramatic" Katie squeaked as she caressed Justin's pecs. Her friend (who was doing the same thing) replied "I KNOW, it is really ridiculous. We are called the Total Drama cast, but we don't always have to be dramatic" receiving dirty looks from everyone.

"Thank The Lord we are out of there" Trent thanked as they all left the limo to be photographed by hired press "Justin, we heard you are an alcoholic. Wouldn't your mother get arrested for allowing underage drinking". The model was too busy working the camera with his stellar shots. They noticed Gwen and Duncan together and photographed them "So, we heard that Duncan wants to get in your pants. Is that true?". Trent chimed in to flip off the paparazzi "Gwen and I ARE doing very well and want to be left alone" grabbing his girlfriend with him.

"Cody, how does it feel to not be a part of the upcoming second season Total Drama Action" they chimed. The boy was trying to avoid Sierra as he photographed "It is all good. I am doing other things like working with the band and working on an album". Sierra creepily chimed in "ABSOLUTELY. My boo and I have been spending so much time together, so he DONT need Total Drama Action" grasping him in a forced hug. "Did you two team up to put the spots about Justin's alcoholism to embarrass him". He got out of Sierra's grasp as he answered "No, I was not a part of Sierra's crazy demented post. Stop touching me and started walking away from a following Sierra.

* * *

Blaineley's backyard

Blaineley and Fresh stumbled across them, becoming a drunk mess "H...hell...hello fellas. I w...want you to meet B...Blaineley from Celebrity Manhunt. She is such a f...foine sugar" the manager slurred. Blaineley gave the others an "I could care less look', but greeted "Hello,...Cole, Trevor, and...Harry". She was holding onto Press, but as soon as she saw Justin, her hormones went wild "OOhhhh, I want that drink of water. JUUUUSSSSTTIIIINNN" she yelled. The model was being annoyed by Katie and Sadie's clinging on him, so when he heard Blaineley calling him, he soon abandoned them. He took a good look at the older woman, and they shared a lustful gaze. He ran his hands through his hair sexily as he introduced "Hello Blaineley. I am Justin, and you are a lot finer in person than on television".

She checked him out with many naughty thoughts "Umph, I can say the same thing about you" and walked to caress his facial features "You really do have chiseled features. You are such a sex god", making the other members nauseous "Ugh, just gross" Harold complained. "When are we performing?" Trent asked. Still tipsy, it took Fresh a while to get the question in his head, and slurred "O...oh, yall go on in 8:15". Cody looked at his watch, and his eyes widened "It is 8:13 NOW. We have to go" and they all grabbed Justin and pulled off the older woman (who was thinking about all the things she wants to do with him) with a bit of a fight, and then went into the back of the stage to prepare.

Gwen, Duncan and LeShawna are over at the bar area "You never had to come me like that Gwen. Shit. I understand you were mad, but don't put it all on me". "It is fine LeShawna. It was not your fault that Harold is so messy. You never told me the full details about you and Harold. What about that?" she curiously asked, with Duncan teasingly added "Yeah, that would be a riot to hear. Two losers in a fuck relationship?". LeShawna was not feeling discussing this with the press across the room and Duncan, but she noticed that The Drama Brothers went into the back to set up "Oh, I think they are performing".

The celebrity manhunt hostess stumbled across the stage and spoke on the mike "Hello. So far, this has been a great birthday WOOH. But I got us the newest and soon to be big talent and entertainment for tonight, The DRAMA BROTHERS" for only some people clap (and Duncan booing) as the band walked up to the stage. "Hello everybody. I am Justin, and I am here with my band The Drama Brothers. We are going to sing a song we wrote called "When I Cry". Harold starts doing his weird beat boxing before they bursted out singing "When I Cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it must be guys sweat" them everyone but Justin started to do hip hop dances as the model sung "I'm crying because I feel guilty that I cheated, not because I am about to get ditched. Though you were the one losing affection, I had to go somewhere else to curb my needs, but regardless" and everyone joined in "When I cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it wasn't guy's sweat".

"Sure I may have cussed you out, but I was not myself. We both said some f-bombs and b words, but you get sensitive. When I see the hurt in your eyes, saying you want to leave. I break down because I feel bad for being a jerk, and not cause I am about to get left and abandoned" and the crowd started getting into the melodic beat and the ladies were going crazy (from Justin singing and being his hot self). Katie and Sadie were screaming "OH MY GOSH, JUSTIN. YOU ARE SO HOT. WORK THOSE SEXY MOVES TRENT"

Justin was swinging his hair sexily for the raging girls (mostly Katie, Sadie and Blaineley) as his backup took over "When I Cry, my eyes get wet. I swear, it must be guys sweat." and as Harold and Trent repeated the backgrounds, Cody sung the bridge with his high pitch "I am just like any other man, layered in so many ways. Don't believe all that ish about me being a cold hearted badass. At least not all of the time. I'm not that screwed up. Give me another chance, I love you, and I ain't afraid to CRY" belting out the last note as he slid on his knees across the floor.

Then suddenly a cheer from across the backyard and cameras being snapped made them feel a sense of comfort as they all got up and hug one another for the press. Duncan was stirring a large cup of punch as he had something evil in his mind "You ain't gonna be cool after this Dorkwad and Fag Elvis" and threw the glass at them, with a boo. It splashed all over Harold and Trent more so, whereas Justin complained "MY SHIRT. This was $300" and ran to the washroom. Blaineley saw this as a chance to get it and followed him drunkenly "I'll help you take it off Justin"

LeShawna saw this and immediately grabbed the punk's arm before anyone could respond "What the FUCK IS your problem. You will get FUCKED UP" with him pushing her off (or trying to) "What can you do fatass" and laughed at the trouble he caused, with the cameras flaring. They were pushing one another, and Gwen got in the middle to separate "This is NOT the time". "You... you...you shouldn't"trying to overcome her nausea, but something in her built up and threw all over Gwen and Duncan, making them and a lot of others shriek. Harold widened his eyes and ran to her "OH NO"

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Again, I am not the best at lyrics, so sorry. What I will say about the next chapter is; more sex, a bond is growing amongst the group, more secrets will be exposed, and filming for TDA is drawing nearer and nearer.**


	6. The month leading to TDA

LeShawna saw this and immediately grabbed the punk's arm before anyone could respond "What the FUCK IS your problem. You will get FUCKED UP" with him pushing her off (or trying to) "What can you do fatass" and laughed at the trouble he caused, with the cameras flaring. They were pushing one another, and Gwen got in the middle to separate "This is NOT the time". "You... you...you shouldn't" trying to overcome her nausea, but something in her built up and threw all over Gwen and Duncan, making them and a lot of others shriek. Harold widened his eyes and ran to her "OH NO"

The punk growled first, which turned into a yell "AHHH FUCK. THIS SHR IS GROSS. I WILL FUCK YOU UP FOR THIS" wiping off some of her vomit off him. The goth looked at both of her friends, confused as to what to do. She saw Harold consoling his "girlfriend", so she suggested "Come on Duncan, let's get you cleaned up" and took off his shirt, freezing when she saw his muscular form. Her boyfriend was still on the stage, mouth wide open as he saw his girlfriend check someone out in front of him, and then walks off. "D...did I just see that?"

Out of nowhere, the stalker appeared and took notes as she replied "Yes Trent, you did. She is gonna be out of your grasps sooner or later, thanks to the "hottie" Duncan. I never saw what others saw in him. This is soo juicy". From the side, the BFFs were checking out the jealous boy "I always thought Trent was cute, but he is so much more; he is SUCH a hunk" Katie hollered out, with Sadie joining "I know. Do I dare say it, he is better looking than Justin. He was such a hot mess at Cody's house". "I know. Alcoholics are not cool, even on Justin. Wanna approach him? "Sure".

The two seductively walked to their target and pushed Sierra aside "MOVE". They placed an arm on each of his shoulders, and the other on his torso "Hey Trent. You played so good, and you look SO good" they said in sync. His body clenched and began to be one nervous from their creepy behaviour "Ahhh, thanks but...I gotta go find Gwen" and bolted out of there.

* * *

Blaineley and Justin were extremely antsy in lust as they walked through the hallways to her room. As soon as they made it to the door, she threw him on it and started to passionately making out with him, wrapping her thin and soft fingers through his scalp. He groped her before he wrapped her saucy legs around him, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

She opened the door with her feet and they entered, with him caressing the body that was wrapped on him. She bit his lips hungrily and gave him the fiercest look of need "I have wanted to pound you since the day I laid my eyes on you on the show. Take me" she growled, causing him to throw her on the bed, and started taking off his clothes in a hurry "TAKE IT OFF JUSTIN, TAKE IT ALL OFF AND SHOW ME THAT SAUSAGE", caressing herself.

All of his clothes were off, revealing his toned and well built body. He could tell that she was pressing her legs to not show her wetness. He slowly approached her, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed "Oh HURRY IT UP ALREADY" she yelled, causing him to lift her dress off. He put his manhood in her cave, and they both groaned from the sensational euphoria "UNGH". He sank into her and started plunging in and out of her. "This feels so good" as he moaned and thrusted into her tight womanhood. She clenched around him in immense pleasure "OH YES"

* * *

An Hour Later

LeShawna was throwing up in the toilet with Harold robbing her back. She moved from toilet and let out a sigh "Oh my. I don't know what is happening to me". "Well, how long have you been feeling like this?" he asked. "About a week. I did not go to the doctors because I thought it would go away easily. Mama does not have time to take me to the doctors" she said before her eyes widened with a realization "You don't think I could be..." and was interrupted with Gwen and a shirtless Duncan entering the washroom, laughing up a storm.

The friends did not notice LeShawna and Harold quickly getting up and continued "The look on your boyfriend's face when he saw the shirtless hunk known as Duncan swoon away all of his fangirls with these guns" as he flexed. Gwen looked at his toned and flexed muscles, with small veins popping through it "So hot" she whispered quietly to herself, but not quiet enough.

Harold went to approach them and LeShawna tried to grab him, but he was too quick "You TRAMP" making the pair turn around making her shocked. The punk went and got in Harold's face "WHO the FUCK do you think you are calling a tramp?". "Harold, don't do this" his "girlfriend" begged him. "No my luscious. I know this is your friend, but I WILL NOT let this bitch flirt with one of my friends. Do you have ANY decency?" attempting to move to her, but was pushed to the wall by his enemy "Says the one who has to be a BITCH to this FATASS to get attention".

Gwen knew what was gonna happen and Saw LeShawna raise a fist as she approaches to hit him, but she stepped in and yelled "STOP. Listen here; I do not have to explain anything to anyone. Trent and I are doing fine and my relationship is MY relationship. Oh and Harold, discuss your relationship with others before you talk. If you even DARE mention this on filming TDA, you will hear it from me. I'll talk to you later LeShawna", grabbing Duncan as they left.

* * *

A Week Later at the Studio

It has been a week since anyone saw one another, and The Drama Brothers were anxiously waiting for their manager. "Cody, all I have to say is your stalker is getting worse. She wrote a story about me having sex with Blaineley. Do you know what this will do to me and Blaineley? This could start another case". Cody breathed heavily as he replied "No one cares. You are dumb enough to fuck someone 20 years older than you at an event with press. I have bigger things on my plate than to deal with your narcissism".

Gwen told Trent everything that happened at the party and while he had no issue with him sticking it to Duncan, he hated him getting involved and calling his girl a slut "So Harold, you got my message about Gwen, right". Harold rolled his eyes "Yes, don't mention the issues anymore, don't get involved because I am ruining you not getting any play, even though you are going crazy and whispering nine over and over again, whatever. I have my own stuff to do. I have to finish record my raps and beat boxes in less than 3 weeks, and I have to take LeShawna to the doctors. I got you".

The minor tension was eating them up, but Fresh as usual entered the room with such annoying pessimistic perkiness "HELLO, uh... Oh, you're the Drama Brothers" laughing obnoxiously as he sat on his desk, fondling through papers "I brought some designs my designer got me for your look. Here" handing them each a copy of the look he wants for the group. Trent saw the picture showing Fresh's vision for him, which was sunglasses and a Lenon-like turtleneck "Interesting. At least I don't look like those Jonas Brothers. Talk about pathetic"

They shared a laugh for a moment "Come on, do you like it or not?". Harold looked at his outfit that was sketched for him, which were a black hoodie and jogging pants, with a beanie hat and a golden chain "Wow, I will be looking like the biggest baddest rappers in da game. The bling really pulls off the gear. Can I have grills?" Asking enthusiastically. Everyone said at the same time "No". Cody was unimpressed with his "Fresh, mine is just a backwards hat and shades. They all get huge makeovers, but I get nothing".

He received the blunt response of "Cody, your work is mostly on the beats, and you harmonize with the others. Your look is the least important", making the geek shut up and soak in his insecurities. "I like the purple-pink scarf; it brings out my hot complexion. While I would have preferred to be shirtless, I am the hottest looking one" with everyone rolling their eyes. "Justin, it would be my idea to have you shirtless, since you are the fanservice for the ladies, but you are underage, and I am not trying to get a bunch of hate letters by parents. I want the four of you to be dressed like that from now on. Each outfit shows your role and strength. Trent has the quality of the olden but classic work; more meaningful. Harold is the rapper and handles the hip hop; Cody has the DJ look, which is your strongest part in the group, and Justin has the fashion and the sex appeal."

* * *

Doctor's Office (A few days later)

Harold and LeShawna were the front to be called up "I still don't think this is a big deal honey". She twiddled her thumb nervously "Harold, I know my body, and I know something is not right". The receptionist called out "LeShawna Parks, the doctor is waiting for you" She grabbed his hand for comfort "Let's do this". They got up and approached the doctor's office, more nervous as they took each step "You'll be alright".

"Hello LeShawna and... I thought you two broke up from the show" the doctor stated. She was about to answer, but was cut off "I am about to get her back. Bet on that". The doctor laughed "Anyways, LeShawna, sit on the bed. Explain to me why you're here?". She looked at her stomach before explaining "Well, it was about 3 weeks ago, that I have been feeling nausea. My favourite foods were making me sick, and I have been having these weird cravings. My body feels icky, and my breasts have been extremely sore and tender. Barely have an appetite".

They both looked in anticipation as the doctor wrote a bunch of fast notes "Well, have you been having sexual intercourse recently?". The pair gave one another a gaze as she blushed "Uh, yes sir. I have been having sex a lot recently. You don't think I'm..." and was cut off when the doctor handed her a tube "I need you to pee in this to see what is up with you". She took the tube and went into the washroom. The redhead was growing more and more nervous of what is wrong with her, and the doctor's eyes watching him "I am assuming that you have been uh..putting it down, and mama don't know and will kill you right?". He just looked to the side, waiting for her to come out. In a few minutes, she came out with the filled tune and handed it to the doctor "Great. I'll call you in a few days to a few weeks about the results".

* * *

Justin's Home

The doorbell was run and he walked over "I hope it is not press again" he mumbled as he peeked through the pipe hole to see his groupies. He rolled his eyes before he opened it "I hope this is quick". "It will be" they said in unison as they entered his house and sat down on the table. He was shocked that they were obsessing over his gorgeousness and accidentally said out loud "Is something wrong with you two?".

They both looked at one another, annoyed before Sadie spoke "Justin, you are getting a lot of bad press lately. First the alcohol thing, and then you sleeping with Blaineley". The other took over "The issue is that we were your dates for Blaineley's party and Sierra wrote that we were with you at Cody's house and this could hurt is for looking like trifling harlots who wants dick, and thirsty girls. We have big things coming our way as well". He rolled his eyes at their annoyance "Like what?". "Like what? Have you not been paying attention? You wanted us to hang with you, so people will still think you have a bunch of girls after you, and we were gonna get some sex and some networking for our upcoming podcast"

"It is not like anyone is gonna listen to your podcast anyways. So I am garnering press, which will give YOU TWO press, and that is a problem?" not getting the angle they are at. Katie got up and approached him "NO, that is not all. You only call us when you want something and don't even BOTHER afterwards. Sierra is hassling us to get a story about you. You know some top managers, producers, and radio hosts from your press releases and modeling career, but you have not taken is to meet any of us"

His eyes were getting wider "I OFFERED you to meet Fresh, who knows everyone, but you and Sadie wanted to go to a nail appointment. You BOTH know that without me, you are irrelevant. You WANTED me to garner interest in the two of you, but on get mad when people want to interview you? You know what, I don't even need this agreement anymore. I am getting press, and getting laid by hotter fucks than you two. Get out". They both gasped at his rudeness and as they walked out, Sadie yelled "Well you were not that good. How does someone with that big of a dick not know how to thrust in a woman" and high fived Katie.

"And TRUST ME, all of your tea about your bad sex life, alcoholism, and the fact that you are making your mother broke be in Sierra's blog in 3 hours." and he slammed the door. He was stressed out, and liking to be fondled, he opened the door and walked out "I could use some rendering at the spa"

* * *

Trent's House

The band has not seen each other in 2 weeks, and everyone (including Gwen and LeShawna) was meeting up to discuss the soon to be filmed TDA. Trent and his girlfriend Gwen was nervously waiting for the others "So do you think this is gonna work out?" she asked nervously. "I know you are worried about Harold and LeShawna, but mostly Harold. You never fully told me about what happened at Blaineley's party". The doorbell was rung "It's not important" and they walked to the door and opened it, revealing Cody, LeShawna and Harold "Hey, what's up" the men greeted and gave one another props.

Cody went and gave Gwen a long (too long) of a hug, with everyone else looking creeped out. Trent forcefully and unknowingly pulled him off his girlfriend "Damn Trent, a little rough there" the sista called out. "Let's just talk about what we are here for" and they all entered the table.

There was an awkward silence but Gwen miraculously asked "Why is Cody even here? He is not in Season 2". "According to Sierra's blog, all the non-participants will be running an aftershow, so me being here is kind of important". "Do you need some water or crackers" the redhead whispered to his "girlfriend", who whispered back "No, it'll only make me throw up". Trent ad Gwen shared an awkward glance of hearing the other conversation.

"So, let's get down to business. We do not discuss the band in the show. It is tasteless promotion, and Chris will blow if something else becomes promoted on his show" the musician laid out. Everyone but Harold nodded and hummed in agreement "I need to show off my mad skills. I got booted right at the halfway mark, and since it will involve a lot of acting and singing, I can't. My mother needs the money to bail out..." and shut up when he realized what he was about to say".

"Whatever Harold. Just DON'T talk about my relationship on the show. No one needs to know the minor issues you caused in our relationship" the goth seethed. "Baby, you cannot blame Harold to Duncan being a knock off. You just can't" her boyfriend assured. "You're my girl and all, but they are right. Duncan is straight up rude and is trying to mess with you both. That trailer trash knows what he is doing and besides, Heather is gonna come for you on the show either way".

"No, it is totally Harold's fault" Cody blurted out, causing his friend to glare at him "Oh for the love of Christ. Kissing up to Gwen will never make her go out with you". Feeling attacked, Gwen threw out "Well... It is not like I am the only one to have issues in my relationship. I bet Heather and everyone else is going to find out about your GROWING secret", making the biracial couple gasp "YOU shut up. If you DARE bring that up on the show, I will go straight to Sierra about all that I know about your relationship with Duncan". "I told you to not say anything. Gwen. I don't even know the results yet"

Cody broke the ice "Alright, so no Drama Brothers on the show or the aftermath, and no Gwen and Trent issues of Harold and LeShawna's secrets on the show. If you don't mind me adding this in, I think that Sierra will be looking for exclusives and sneak onto the set for info and more of her delusional craziness, so she needs to be kept away". "That is for you to worry about, since you are not in the season. File a restraining order, seduce her away from the set, hack onto her blog and delete. Whichever way you want" his crush demanded with her final word.

* * *

Justin's Home (Hotel)

His mother was reading over the exclusive that Katie and Sadie gave Sierra about Justin, and grew visibly more upset as she re-read it. Justin was grooming himself through the mirror, and quickly looked over at his mother "Please tell me that you are still not reading the fame twin whore's blog post about me". "Justin, this story has EXTREME details. Everything from you ditching them at the party to go sleep with Blaineley, you bragging it to them after you left, you paying them to be your groupies for promotion, and they even posted about our FINANCIAL ISSUES. How the hell am I gonna turn this around for you?"

He checked himself out through the mirror one more time before he walked to her and answered "That interviewer is coming here any minute now. We'll come up with a denial statement". "We CAN'T. You'll say that Blaineley wanted to bone you, and you took the drink woman to her room. She tried to fight you to stay and fuck her, but you pushed her off, explaining the scratches and hickeys. For the finances, you say that you have no idea about them and about those girls, you say that they have been his groupies even on the show, so that is a lie. Comprehend that and remember it" she instructed, and a doorbell was rung.

She groomed herself quickly as she opened the door, revealing a young brunette with a camera man and a mic "Hello, and we are from Teen News. This is an exclusive from the hunk of Total Drama himself, Justin". The crew quickly entered in the home and sat on the couch. Justin sat beside them "Hello. It is glad that I can invite you and the rest of the audience in my home" he seethed with the fakest enthusiasm.

"So, there have been a lot of news about you. First there was your supposed alcoholism, then the nasty rumor of you sleeping with Celebrity Manhunt's Blaineley, and the most decent being you paying your coworkers Katie and Sadie to hang with you. What is your side?" holding the mike to him. He cleared his throat and shook of his hair seductively "Well, I have had a few drinks, who hasn't, but I am not an alcoholic. Somebody spiked a drink of mine, causing me to go to a hospital from an allergic reaction. They put me in rehab believing that I was an alcoholic". The interviewer continued "Alrighty, onto your affair with Blaineley. She has made it clear that she is attracted to you, dismissing the HUGE age difference, and you two were spotted getting cozy at her party a few weeks back. Describe your side". "She was drunk the entire party. After I performed, she clawed her way to me and begged me to have sex with her. She was such a mess, so I took her to her room to make her sleep. She was still fighting me to sleep with her, forcing herself onto my god-like body and I had to push her off. After that, she fell asleep and I left".

"And what about the exclusive that Katie and Sadie gave to that blogger about you? ". He looked around nervously before answering "Uhh... Well, they have been gawking and stalking me since the first day of TDI, and they have a podcast deal. It is just publicity to garner them in their podcast. The only true thing is that they have been with me, but I never had to pay them to do that. Aren't you gonna ask me about my next projects?". The interviewer and camera man gave one another an off-put gaze before she asked "Sure. Tell us."

"Well, I will be filming in the upcoming season of Total Drama Island called Total Drama Action in a few days, and I formed a group called the Drama Brothers. Our album will be out in September or October. I AM available for any modeling shoots" he finished with his biggest smile. "And that is our exclusive with Justin. Back to you Fred".

* * *

Union Station

All the contestants were ready to start Total Drama Action. Justin and his mother cake out of the car and she started grooming him as she instructed "So when you are there, you need to do _anything _to win that extra million. That will get us out of the debt we are in. Make sure your moneymaking looks are unharmed, make sure you give PERSONALITY". He put her hands off him as he replied "I know what I am doing. I prepared for this. I will definitely win and get a bunch of modelling chances from this. Movie themed and all".

There was no embrace as both of them just stood there. She broke the silence as she assured him "I will be working with the other agents to devise many modelling contracts for you; the ADULT ones. I will be verifying with Fresh to better your contract as well", and she left. He walked around to find the rest of the Total Drama group.

Gwen and Trent were hosing hands as they waved to their parents "Bye Gwen and Trent. Show them that you two are unbreakable" his mother cheered out. "This is an opportunity for many things Trent" which came from his father. They went inside the station to the rest of the group. She felt his hands slightly shaking and his eyes dilate "What's the matter?". He had this bad feeling in his nerves and stomach coming from the thought of what they will be entering into "I just don't have a good feeling about this season. Chris will do ANYTHING for ratings and I just don't trust being with some of our coworkers for 6 weeks".

She knew where this was going and quickly shut it down "LeShawna and Harold promised to not mention the drama with Duncan and our issues if we don't mention LeShawna and Harold's..." and decided not to finish the sentence "We have one another's backs, and I got Duncan under control". They approached the sexually fueled blonde couple making out, and cleared their throats, catching their attention. Bridgette broke off his lips as she greeted "Oh, hey Gwen and Trent. It has been such a while" and got up to hug Gwen and Trent. After she was done, Geoff wrapped around all three of them excitedly "We are gonna PARTAY ALL SEASON. This is gonna be awesome"

"HEY GIRL" LeShawna hollered to her blonde friend, who broke out of the group hug to hug the sista. She whispered "I know this is a bit rude, but you gained some weight", lighting up her eyes. "Is it that noticeable?" with her friend nodding, and her friends with benefit nerd popping up out of nowhere "What noticeable?" alerting the other's attention. She looked around nervously and dragged him to the side "Harold I need to talk to you. I just got the results from the doctors".

He lit up "Really? I hope it is good news". She looked down nervously "It...it is not bad news, but I would not call it good news". "What are you trying to say LeShawna? If it is not good, and it is not bad, then what is it". She could not bear to look at him as she confessed "Harold..."

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wht do you think is up with LeShawna? What secrets will come out of Justin THIS time? What is going on with Cody's family? You'll find out soon.**

**I will try to not go in depth with TDA (since that is not the MAIN focus). Hopefully you enjoyed.**


	7. Everyone saw this coming

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone who comment and continue to support the story. What I will say before you read the next few chapters is that I am not going to go in depth about Total Drama Action. You all watched it, so I don't need to go in it much. It will be covered in 2-3 chapters at the most. Their album will be released in around 5-6 chapters.**

* * *

She looked around nervously and dragged him to the side "Harold I need to talk to you. I just got the results from the doctors". He lit up "Really? I hope it is good news". She looked down nervously "It...it is not bad news, but I would not call it good news". "What are you trying to say LeShawna? If it is not good, and it is not bad, then what is it". She could not bear to look at him as she confessed "Harold..."

"LeShawna, just say it" he assured her. She could not build herself to look at him and admitted "I will only say it once...We are having a baby. About 5 weeks". His eyes widened and his fingers automatically trembled. He did not even know how to respond when she told him "Gwen knows too, just to let you know". This enraged him and he confronted "You told HER before you told ME. I...I cannot believe this" and started walking to the cast.

Chris obnoxiously took out his speaker and yelled "Fellow TDA characters, it is time to head in the new studio, where you will live for the next 6 weeks. HURRY UP AND GET ON THE BUS" causing everyone to run to the bus

* * *

Hotel (Restaurant)

The non-qualifiers for TDA were obligated to stay in a hotel as the second season is filming and so they can be easy access for the aftermath. Cody and Noah were sitting across from one another, catching up "So, I heard you are in a so called band with some of the TD crew" Noah muttered with no interest. "Yeah, I think this will get me the ladies that I know are too shy. I am graduating in 3 and a half weeks and I did not apply for school. I was struggling to find something to do, and this just came up"

A woman in her early 40s with a short brown bob cut went up to the receptionist and asked "I am here for a reservation by Cody Anderson?". The receptionist pointed to the teen boys, which formed a smile on the woman's face "Thank you" and walked up to them. "Aunt Gloria" he cheered as she lent to hug him. "Ohhh Cody, it is nice to see you. It has been a few days since you have been at the house. It is nice to see you too Noah" she greeted as she sat down across her nephew.

"I am gonna give you two privacy" the Indian said as he got up to leave. "I ordered for you by the way. So, what do you want to talk about?". "Well, I will start with the light stuff. You never told me you had a girlfriend?" she let out, making his eyes widened "What girlfriend" stammering. She took a drink as she brought up "Well, a girl named Sierra came it my house, expecting you to be there. I told her that you were here for filming season 2. I invited her in, and we talked about a lot. I then gave her an exclusive about you".

He stuttered out "Why did you do that? That girl is DELUSIONAL Aunt. She tried to drug me to have sex with her". "That so not how she told it, she told me that you begged her to stroke you" making him gasp "She is such a psychopath. PLEASE tell me you did not tell her much". She was silent for a while, looking around "So I guess you did, great. Anyways, how are my parents?". "You know them, work and rehab. Do you know if they are going to your grad yet?". He looked down sadly and muttered "No. Wouldn't surprise me if they are in rehab". The waiter brought their food to them.

* * *

Abandoned Set (Screaming Gaffers Trailer)

LeShawna was laying on the bed not feeling the best. It has been a few days since filming started, and Bridgette and Geoff were already gone. Harold rushed to her with crackers in his hands "Here. You need to eat light things so you won't feel nauseous". She took them and ate a cracker "Thanks sugar baby. I am glad that no one knows yet, especially Chris. That would be the worst".

Sounds of sobs came closer to the trailer, which revealed a crying Gwen, who collapsed beside her friend "T...today was the worst. T...Tre...rent was" and broke out into more cries and sobs. LeShawna moved closer to her and comforted her "I know it was uncalled for, but there were issues from before. You know he loves you". Harold just sat there and observed the situation "Y...you heard why he said to me. Punk wanabee, flirting with Lindsay. I have never seen him so...venemous". He said out consciously to himself "You did flirt with Duncan multiple times and lusted over him at Blaineley's. Boo Hoo"

Both girls sent him the most hateful glare that would have burned holes in him "Harold, GET OUT" his baby mama demanded before she assured her friend "I'm sure things will be fine. I'll throw a Gaffers party just to cheer you up. "My bad" he cooed before he left the trailer and bumped into Justin "Woah there Harold, you can't ruin the money making body that will sell the group". "Sorry, but Gwen and Trent's issues is all I have been hearing about today, and I am losing it" the redhead muttered. "Oh, you're not the only one. Trent has been sopping and writing music in between grunts and cries. I truly think he is going crazy" Justin said before he took off his shirt obnoxiously and say on a beach chair.

Harold looked at him weirdly at his obnoxiousness "Was there really a need for that? There is no show and no one to drool over you". "I need to tan to keep the right skin tone. You are pale as hell and by the way your "girlfriend" has been gawking over me these past few days, you might want to tan to get in her pants". The nerd knew LeShawna was pushing him away since filming started and for lusting over Justin, so he took off his shirt and sat on the beach chair beside him.

They were enjoying their tan session "You know, this isn't bad". "I told you. No one likes extremely pale people...except Trent" and they shared a small laugh. "You know Justin, I am curious. Why are you doing all of this? The show and the group? You are a model and are rich, right?". Justin was shocked that someone was questioning his situation, and looked around for a good mine before spilling "Well, I am a model and I do live in a 4 star hotel, but things are not the best. When you are a teen model, you are either stuck with those crappy Sears or Sirens deals which I hate, but I want to be more widespread and that is hard to do. Apparently, I need more personality to make me stand out. My mom wants more money, I need better gigs."

* * *

Recording Studio

Fresh was counting his money when Cody entered. The teen say down and waited for him to look at him "Hi Fresh" he said annoyingly. He continued to count his money with an unenthusiastic greet "Hey Cody. You called this meeting, so what do you want?". "Well, you want our group to have longevity right?". "Of course" the man replied dully. "You want us to have the typical boy band look and the pop sound" Cody continued, receiving a nod. "I was thinking for the actual recordings, we could use actual instruments", catching his attention.

"Cody, do you know how much that costs? That would be thousands to import session players to play instruments for 15 tracks on the album. There is a reason why we use computers" he explained. "No listen Fresh. People are getting sick of the computered instruments sounds, and I have the BEST quality instruments from my parent's business. We could do the recordings at my house, since we installed a studio in there, so it will save you money on recording time."

Fresh thought about it for a moment before agreeing "Fine. I need to save as much money as I can. Anyways, I know your band members are filming their show right now, but there is an issue. Trent needs to record some of his lines, and the record needs to be finished in 2 weeks". "How does that involve me again?" Cody asked. "Well, I know you and the non-qualifiers are there to help production and stuff, and I know you can contact the producers to whip up a scheme to boot him off. If YOU can contact Harold or Justin to do so, the better".

* * *

Island (Cabin)

Justin knew that there are some ladies that are fawning over him, but LeShawna was on the other team and still fucking Harold, Lindsay is in a relationship (even he is not that bad), so his only option was Beth.

He woke up on his bed feeling arms wrapped around him, caressing his body. He realized that he slept with Beth to get her into an alliance. He had to admit, she was not a bad lay, and it had been a MONTH since he slept with someone (Blaineley). She sighed as she woke up and caressed him "Ooh Justin. Last night was wonderful, and SO romantic". "It was Beth. So, what about that alliance?" he asked, seducing her with his words and a caress on her cheek.

She breathed out excitedly "If we can do that every day, then absolutely". They got dressed when Chris yelled out through a mic "ALL CAST MEMBERS HEAD TOWARDS THE NOW FIXED BUS. WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE STUDIO". "Well, back to the studio. See you then hot stuff" she said, trying to flirt with him as she left. He was leaving when his phone rung, revealing to be his mother "Hey Ma". "Hey Justin. I managed to get you a gluteus maximus deal with Ass Modelling Agency. Apparently it targets teen girls and gay guys, and it pays A LOT. This is the adult deal you have wanted".

"Well, thanks Ma. I'll advertise it on the show. I am turning it up for television, I'll tell you that" he assured her. "Bye" they said in unison before he hung up. He stepped in the bus and sat beside Harold, when he got another call "Hello". He heard Cody's voice and growled "How the hell did you get my number?". "Harold gave it to me. Anyways, Fresh wants me to tell you to get rid of Trent, so he can record his finishing lines. The album has to be done this month". Justin though of this for a bit, and he needs a strategic move, to make him stand out to clients and others "Alright, I'll do it soon. Late loser" and hung up on him.

* * *

Cody's Home

Cody walked up driveway front door and inserted the key to open the door. "HELLO?" he called out "HELLO", but got no response "They should be home from rehab now. Actually, Dad is usually at work, and mom should be here". He was home to check on his parents and to do some homework before he has to return to the hotel. He dropped his keys on the table before going upstairs and heading to his room to hear what sounds like plastic cans drop, coming from his parents room. "So someone is home" he said to himself and headed to the room to find his mother picking up pills from the floor.

He soon realized that the pills were codeine pills; the pills that his mother and father were addicted to. Disappointment and annoyance ran through his veins "Why do you have the codeine polls? I thought oh were done with those". She looked at her son with venom before spitting back "SHUT UP. You need to stay out of grown people's business" pouring them back in the bottle before putting it back in the cupboard, but he grabbed it out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" she seethed as she grabbed it, playing a tug of war, which grew more aggressive "I THOUGHT you wanted better for your life and US. This has been going on for TOO LONG". "YOU don't have to WORK 10 HOURS then GO TO REHAB FOR 4 HOURS. The amount of SHIT your father and I have to do FOR YOU" she defended aggressively. This blew his mind "FOR ME? You forget about me ALL THE TIME. You FORGOT ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY 2 MONTHS AGO"

She rolled her eyes as she was still fighting over the pill bottle "Oh for the love of god, WHEN WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT? YOU said NOTHING ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY, and your father and I were on a DOUBLE SHIFT every day that week. STOP being a crybaby sissy for once. I don't know where you get it from". This hit a cord with him in the wrong way, so he seethed "You know WHAT? POP ALL THE PILLS YOU WANT. Your sister Aunt Gloria is a BETTER PARENT THAN YOU WILL EVER BE" letting go of the bottle, sending her to fly to the floor. He ran and grabbed his laptop from his room and ran out of the house, as he heard the sobs from his mother.

* * *

Abandoned Studio

It had been a week since Trent and Gwen made up for him calling her a punk wanabee, and about 3 days since they made up with his number 9 obsession became more apparent. His obsession only happens when he is extremely antsy, and stressed about a situation. And he is not in the dog house for screwing up constantly. He knew he went too far with wanting to imprint a G on him during the cowboy challenge, thug he thought she would like it.

He was bathing via sink as he was drowning in his sorrows, knowing his clinginess and jealousy would get in the way of ANOTHER relationship. He came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his bottom half before exiting. He saw Gwen waiting for him "What happened to bathing in a barrel like the rest of us". "I've figured I made enough of a fool of myself today". She looks down before she speaks "Trent we need to talk".

He knew where this was going, since the past couple of months were not good for them "Ahh, please tell me it's not what I think it is", growing more and more nervous. She runs her arm in nervousness "It's what you think it is". "I told you not to tell me that". She walks up to him and sets up an arm on him as she assures him "Trent, you're a great guy; I mean that but, this isn't working". He speaks up "Is this because I offered to brand myself with a G", though knew it was WAY more than that.

"Noo, well yes. But it's not just that. You've got your...quirks, and I've got mine. I get that, but you've been throwing challenges for me and I need to win and square okay" stating it to him. Still wishing for hope, he asks "What are you saying?". "It's over. I'm sorry" looking down, though she knew deep down it was something else. His jealousy and clinginess has been there for months, and she can't deal with it. Duncan is an important man in her life, and she was worrying for Trent's mental health.

"I hear you loud and clear". Justin heard the entire conversation; hiding behind a wall, and finally could use this as an advantage to make his presence known for the cameras and to do Fresh's request "So do I" and walks off.

* * *

Gilded Chris Ceremony

Harold watched the ceremony behind a tree. He was there because he did not want to hear the trifling Gwen talk to his woman about the oh so predictable breakup with Trent (who he grew to be fond of). He watched as Lindsay, Beth, Justin and Owen got a Gilded Chris Award. He watched Trent unravel before everyone "WHAT? This has to be a mistake". Chris obnoxiously announced "Trent, it's TIME TO GO"

"But I can't leave without saying goodbye to Gwen". He was soon picked up by Chef and yelled "GWWWWEEEEEEENNNNNN" desperate to talk to her and to try to fix everything. Justin watched his handmade and whispered to himself "Sorry. I needed to make my mark" as Trent was thrown in the lame-o-sine.

As soon as he entered and the car started driving, he just collapsed into tears, his aching wart and emotions spilt out as he cried and sobbed "WHYYY. WHY DID I SCREW UP". Tears disappears from his face as quick as they appeared, his sobs and cries grow more and more apparent. "This always happens to me. EVERY TIME I get a girl, I always find a way to screw it up with my...quirks and stuff. I lost the BEST thing that has and ever happened to me" he was thinking.

In between sobs, he hiccupped "I...Can't...This...SUCKS. WHYYYYYYYY". His anxiety was building up more and more as he thought of the last few months and the drama. Duncan flirting with her, him becoming clingy and possessive, the insults and the hurt, especially on the show, but it got too tiring and was growing weak from the constant overhaul of his hurt. The driver winded down the window separating them and instructed "You need to calm down. I understand you're hurt and all, but you are about to go on a mental breakdown. Calm down, breathe in, then out".

He did that 9 times to soothe himself and though the hurt was still there, he could not bottle things up. He vented out loud, just so he would not go crazy "So it really stinks that I've got to go. I thought this season I'd go all the way; with Gwen. Things with Gwen and I were great. Y..you know that sweet spot on the sofa? The one you spent years carving? That's how Gwen felt to me. Things got a little nuts... Okay I got nuts. Liking Gwen made me CRAZY. Crazy enough to lose a million bucks.

Guess the grips are better off without me" and groaned when he bumped his head. "Think my fore head needs a bit of time to heal". The recollection of what happened was building his anxiety and the sadness, which only eventually made him ball again.

* * *

Trent's Hotel Room

It has been a few days since Trent arrived with the eliminated and non-competing competitors, and he has been a wreck. Cody has made sure to visit him, though there is a tiny part that is happy, so he can make the moves on Gwen soon enough. A knock was heard and Trent called out weakly "Who is it?". "It's Cody". Cody has been there for him since he came, and it was reassuring for someone familiar to not completely throw pity at every chance, and the little doofus makes him laugh.

Cody entered and sat on his bed "Hey Trent. You know the aftermath will be filming today, right?". The musician sighed before replying "I know. I still don't know why we have to film the aftermaths now instead of when it is filming". "You know how reality tv producers are. Always wanting to prerecord "live" airings. I contacted Fresh a few days ago, and he wants you to go to the studio to record some vocals" which only made him form a scowl. "Wow, it would be nice for that jackal to show some compassion and sympathy for once" he muttered. "He is like Chris, without all the physical torture and stuff".

Knocks are heard from the door "Oohh Trent, we feel really bad as to what happened to you" Sadie called out, with Katie flirtatiously joining in "But we can comfort you. You need a lot of affection". "And we're REALLY good at giving affection" as they squealed. Trent scrunched his face from the thought of the wonder twins "comforting him", and was nudged by the gap toothed kid "Rebounds are already begging to bone you. Take it". "Yeah, the same girls who sold a story about Justin as soon as he did not give them what they want. Absolutely not. That is the last thing I need to know. And you just want to have an excuse to get with my girlfriend".

Cody laughed nervously "Well...not entirely". The girls continued to knock "I am sure I can make a better lover and girlfriend than Gwen EVER could" Katie hollered, with Sadie adding in "Look at what she did; fawn all over Duncan and chest on you. I would NEVER cheat on a hunk like you". The words kind of hit his ego and pride, which showed in the tears building in his eyelids, and his fingers twitching 9 times. "It does make sense why those two losers hooked up. They are both lowlifes" the lighter twin chimed.

"But they both like those horror movies, sculpting, and they DO have chemistry. That does not change that they are both scumbags. Punks and goths are such losers". Katie said right outside the door. Trent's face was flushing red and his eyes were about to drop tears "Please Trent, Please don't cry". He looked around for the man's writing book and grabbed it "Write. You have been crying and flipping out for days. Writing will make you feel better". The raven head looked at the notebook and slowly grabbed it "Maybe I should", and started writing instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that is the destruction of Gwent. What I WILL say is that by the end of this story, they MIGHT be together again, or they MIGHT not be. This story will be multi chapter and probably hundreds of chapters. Years in the story will take place before the final chapter. So dont lose hope Gwent fans. You learned a bit more about Cody's family and their addiction, and more will be uncovered. Where will LeShawna's condition end up? And what is going on with Justin and Beth? What is crazy Sierra doing? We'll find out soon.**


	8. Who knew these brothers had it bad?

**Author's Note**

**I just want to assure everyone that the last chapter WILL NOT be the last time Gwen is seen. She will definitely pop in and out of places, and will be in many places in the future with LeShawna or something else. I'll find a way to bring her back.**

* * *

Recording Studio

Trent and Cody entered the studio "So, are you sure you are ready to do this?" the brunette asked. Trent nodded weakly "Yeah. It took me a while, but I am ready", and went to the recording section. Fresh entered the recording room "HEY BROS. Isn't it such a lovely day? I got LAID" and laughed, completely oblivious to the glared he was receiving. "So Trent, I am glad that Justin went through with the plan to get you back here. It worked like a charm".

Trent widened his mouth from the revelation "Wow. How cruel Fresh. Did you contact Gwen too?". "What about Gwen? Anyways, record the song. Cody, come here. I will handle the vocal control, while you handle the instrument control". Cody soon went beside his boss. They set up a bunch of levers as Trent played his guitar and sang "You ripped my heart right out my soul. You never text me back anymore. I remember the nights we stared into the sky, but now you make me feel like dirt. And though I never told you that summer girl, you were my entire world. But now you're gone" And the instrumental of Cody's pre-recorded drums plays, as the backing tracks have not been recorded yet. Cody and Fresh gave him a thumbs up.

He started playing and singing again "You were special to me, but I grew jealous. You were hanging with the bad boy and the glares you two shared, and I thought that our summer love would last, but then the reality we shared would become a thing of the past when I saw you together. And now you're gone". "Alright, TAKE TWO" the grown man obnoxiously yelled.

* * *

Cody's Aunt's House

Cody and his aunt were on the table eating lunch until a doorbell is rung. "Ohh, I wonder who that is" she cooed and walked to the door, seeing Sierra through the door. She opened it and greeted "Hello Sierra. Come in, come in". Cody was at the table and heard this "Please I hope this is a joke". The two walked to the kitchen, laughing "Oh Gloria, you are so bad" Sierra giggled, and her eyes lit up when her "man" appeared in front of her "Codykins. You are looking good" and ran to hug him. Instead of lust that he felt before, disgust ran through his skin at her touch.

As Gloria sat down, she served a plate of roasted chicken, rice, and salad. "Thank you" and she started to eat. Everyone ate silently for a bit "So Sierra. I read the exclusive about Justin and how he paid Katie and Sadie money to be his groupies and now he is broke. When will you stop with these vicious blog posts? It is gonna get me into bigger issues with him" he asked. "I can't Cody. Here is how it is; blogging gains publicity and interest in celebrities. Broadcasts will pick up on the blogs and share the same story. Fresh wants me to post more stories to promote your album. It is not that deep honey".

"Don't call me that". His aunt chimed in "Don't say that so rudely Cody. Did you tell her about your graduation?" wanting them to spend time together. The purple head turned her head and spoke "I never heard of this. Do you want a date Cody?". He was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by his aunt "Oh yes Sierra. It would suck to go to his graduation and the after party with no date. He already blew off his prom". "Ooh, alright. This is SOO exciting, and I will get to meet your parents. Seeps king of them, why are you never with them but always with your aunt?" making them both choke on their food.

"Sierra, I think it is time for you to go" he more so demanded as e grabbed her hand to lead her out. They were at the front door and he looked to the side "Well, I guess I'll see you at my graduation". She looked at him and suddenly smushed him into her breasts happily "You her I will be there. Maybe we'll bump heads in the studio beforehand" and left the house.

* * *

Abandoned Film Lot

More eyes went to Harold and LeShawna as her stomach grew bigger. People did not know if it was because she was pregnant or just gaining more fat. "Ohh Harold, I am not feeling the best. I know it is not morning sickness" she moaned in pain as they sat on a bench. "That war challenge really took a toll on me, and that drink I just drank only made it worse".

He watched her clench he stomach, and he had a bad feeling about her condition as well "Do you honestly think it is the baby?". "It does his really feel like it is from my stomach, but something a bit down south. Ahhhh" she screamed out. His eyes widened as he wrapped an arm around her "We need to take you to Chef". "NO. He will sell a story about us having a baby AND he is the worst doctor around. He'll only do more damage.

Justin was standing by a full bucket; watching Lindsay and Beth chatting on their beach. He knew for some weird reason, they were not mind blown over his looks, and he needed to secure his spot in the game, and to get rid of that nut Izzy. He shared secret glances at Beth to make sure he was gonna be watched. He grabbed the bucket of water and poured it over his muscular, tanned body. This caught Beth's full attention "So...sexy" drooling at how the water dripped traces on his sculpted body.

"Beth, Stop gawking over at Justin. He's not that hot" Lindsay claimed until she saw him flip his hair back seductively, splashing water and winking at them. The nerd licked her lips "He is so fine. Let's go and try to get on him" dragging her to the eye candy. He mischievously commented "I thought. You two were ignoring me. You know I could provide for you two in any way you need me to" kissing Beth's hand, making her giggle. Lindsay was actually being the cautious one "What do you mean James?"

"Well, I am in a band, and they are gonna release an album in 2-3 months. I am an up and coming model with many deals. I know you two have many dreams and want to live big"... hindering their (Beth's) interest. "I do... I want to be popular and live in the big city, going to the best parties" the naive girl said. "I could finance you, give you presents, lavish you with my love and my great lifestyle. But I need you two to do one thing". "What is that?" the blonde asked. He leaned into their ears and hissed "Get rid of Izzy tonight". "ABSOLUTELY" Beth blurted out and they walked away in glee, forming a grin on the hawaiian's face.

* * *

Aftermath Studio

It is time for the second aftermath (the "supposed live one" that is filled with producers as the audience), and Trent is nervous as heck. He has avoided Gwen since she came back and focused on finishing the album. They just came back from the break, and Bridgette and Geoff were getting ready to introduce and recap Gwen. She was eventually pushed out to be booed.

He was getting bored with Geoff and Bridgette arguing, and Geoff taunting Gwen, and just wanted this emotionally draining experience to go by quick, And it is clear that Gwen did too. These producer filled aftermaths suck. His attention did peak when she made the comment "Listen, I still like Trent, a lot. I've always liked Trent, I got a lot of love for all of you guys". Geoff chimed tauntingly "For anyone else. Duncan maybe?". He tuned out after that, but it was still nice to know that she cares for him.

Then Courtney and Gwen were arguing about Gwen's relationship with Duncan and Gwen put him on the spot "Courtney, we're just friends. Please tell her Trent". "Why the hell does she want me to lie for?" he thought to himself, as he gave her a doubtful look. Gwen was getting hammered by Geoff and the producer audience, and she was going to go into some piranha machine. This was too much "Okay ENOUGH. I threw the game, not Gwen. It was my fault. Plus, everything's awesome now. I met a ton of chicks".

It is true that since Katie and Sadie sold the story to Sierra about his breakup, he was sent some naughty lingerie and letters. "Wow, thanks Trent. I'm sorry for everything that went down". "No problem" though it still stung a bit. Then a teen who was bought to give a silence on the show until the season aired. She was kissing a human sized Trent doll, which was creeping him out. His eyes were twitching from the traumatic video. Soon after, the most painful aftermath yet was finished filming.

* * *

It has been a few days since Harold and LeShawna have had much conversation. She was mad because he left her in the vault with their team, and she just "revealed" to have played him. They were on their break from challenges, and he could not even bear to look at her. She approached Harold, who shooed her off "How dare you use me like that LeShawna. Get my hopes up and then crush it, dissing me to your cousins. What the hell was that about?"

She knew what she did was wrong, but she was not like this reaction "Harold, I am sorry for the whole spa thing. And I NEVER DSAID we were getting back together". He refused to look at her as he yelled "And I wasn't getting any play? Then WHY THE HELL have you been screaming my name when we made love for the PAST 6 MONTHS". She offered his mouth in fear "SHUT UP. Don't say that so loud. Listen, I know what I said was wrong, and for lying to go to the spa, but I am reaching 3 months, and the conditions suck. And that is not the only place I went that night".

"I am sure you were getting laid by someone who is worthy of you" spitting out sarcastically as he got off the bench. She grabbed him angrily "I would APPRECIATE IT when you look at me when I am talking to you. I am really not into arguing with you. I had to get out of here to go to the doctors. LeShaniqua and I went to the doctors to get info about an abortion". This caught his attention and to gasp "You are NOT gonna abort my baby".

She looked downwards, twiddling her nails which only made his eyes get bigger "How dare you do that". She weakly told him "No... it is not that. I have been feeling this pain for about a week or two, and I knew something was wrong. I...never mind. I am probably going home anyways. I'll tell you when we are home" and quickly walked away. "What was she trying to tell me?"

* * *

Cody's Aunt's home

Cody, Noah and Trent were hanging out in his room, listening to the recorded instrumentals "Wow, that is actually really cool" the Indian commented. Trent was looking around Cody's new room and saw so much clutter "Wow Cody, your room here is so much more cluttered than the one at your parents. Why did you invite us to come here when your gear is at your parents is a lot better?"

He forgot that he did not tell Trent about the incident with his mother. He started stuttering "Uh...we...well my mother and I...I are not on the best o...of terms. It's better to be h...here". Noah and Trent gave one another an awkward look with his news. "Alright. Well, do you think Fresh is gonna like it?"

"Well I..." Cody started, but heard adult voices getting into a heated discussion "What the hell is that? Oh great, my parents" and went downs takes to ease the conversation. Waning to be nosey, Noah got up to leave, but Trent called out "What the hell are you doing? You are not eavesdropping?". "Of course I am. Don't act like you don't want to know the secrets about Cody?". The musician looked sideways, and they followed, leaning on the stairwell to hear it.

Cody reached downstairs to hear his parents and Aunt argue, but made sure to not be seen "I understand that you and my son are close, but he NEEDS to be home. Tell him to stop with all of the foolishness" his mother Cynthia hollered. Her sister Gloria spoke back "He CAUGHT you POPPING THOSE CODEINE PILLS AGAIN. That is how you two almost LOST HIM to Child Services".

Her brother in law Phillip started pointing his fingers aggressively "YOU were the one who called them against us. While we DID need to go to rehab, there was NO NEED for you to call Childs Services. I KNOW you want to steal our kid ". She rolled her eyes "Preposterous. Let's hope you two aren't too stoned to skip Cody's graduation in a week"

This turned into a screaming match "YOU ARE SICK. IM NOT EVEN POPPING THOSE PILLS ANYMORE. I BET YOU GAVE HER THOSE PILLS TO TAKE CODY" he yelled. Cody had to run between them and ended the screaming match "STOP. For goodness sakes, does this always have to happen? I heard the entire thing, and I am NOT coming home after I return from the show. I don't even know if I want you to be at my graduation Mom. You have been acting like a mess, and Dad has been at work all the time"

"Listen Cody. I know I should not have taken those pills, and I know your father and I have not been...the best parents to you from our addiction. We were 15 when we had you and your grandfather was lucky enough to give your father and I jobs at his tech business. We took those to give ourselves energy to do both. I am sure our relationship will never get repaired. I...promise to clean up my act if you let me and your father come to your graduation" she begged.

He sighed as he thought about what she said "You know what. I have a stalker constantly harassing me, and I am forced to go to take as a date; thanks AUNT. I made a risky move of joining a band with no plans for post-secondary. At least I can get this off my plate. Just don't pop pills and embarrass me". From upstairs, Trent and Noah were whispering "Holy. That is some serious stuff".

* * *

Abandoned Studio

Harold watched as LeShawna walked to the Lame-O-Sine, guilt overcoming him. He did feel bad for voting off his girl, and did regret it because she has been his core this season, and to keep an eye on her and her condition. But she was doing a lot of shadiness with the trash talking and the lying, and chose the vote based off his insecurity.

He felt Courtney and Duncan's glare on him, dagger like glares, and truly knew he was by himself "You all SUCK by the way" he yelled out and got up to leave. The model said "It was not that serious. It is for the best of you and everyone else". Chris was not about to let the nerd leave, knowing the dirt on him and LeShawna "Harold, meet me in the production room. I have some dirt that I am SURE you would not want the 5 to hear".

He looked at the host and saw his mischievous look, getting more worried. "Why not just spill it out McLean" the voice of the lowlife criminal hollered, with Courtney joining "This is called Total DRAMA, and Harold is definitely not the one to hold back on others business". "SHUT UP. GOSH. Let's go McLean".

They rushed to the production room and as the host tried to find a video "Well, I have been looking over the footage, and I noticed that you and LeShawna were hiding something". He gulped before asking "What do you mean?". "I have noticed you and LeShawna have been talking about a...baby" McLean led on. Harold was annoyed with all the games and demanded "JUST tell me what you want with all of this".

"I have been watching the footage and I knew LeShawna was pregnant by your baby. I have to admit, it was fun seeing you two stay on edge and argue about it. But I ALSO know that she did not tell you. Watch this clip". Chris was smiling with glee as to what Harold was watching. The video was of LeShawna locked in the bank room, screaming "HELLO...HELLO".

She was grasping her stomach and grunted in pain "HELP. PLEASE. I hope this isn't the baby". The video of her screaming and feeling a pain went on for minutes, and Harold's face twitched and made uncomfortable faces. He saw a small embryo from her pants, and she eventually was balling. He screamed and covered his eyes in agony, shame filling him "WHY did you show me this? WHY didn't sh...she tell me?". He was stuttering as tears left his eyes "I...I was too busy being mad that I ig...nored her complaining about her pains. I should have known better. I'm a b...bad person" and broke down.

* * *

Cody's School

Cody was in his graduation cape, sitting down in the gym with the rest of the graduates. He did not talk to the others (since they were a year older), so he kept by himself. "I wonder who is here" he thought; completely ignoring the principal's speech. He looked behind to see his Aunt Gloria speaking to... Sierra; ugh. The purple head saw him and gave him a seductive wink. That would have turned him on 2 months ago, but it only sent him more shivers. Beside her, he found Trent.

He was surprised as to how he and Trent became friends, or close to friends. Sure they never had an issue, but they both liked Gwen (and would go out with her at any moment if she asked him), but he found Trent to be very down-to-earth, and was a cool guy to hang with. He learned that the past few weeks. He was not that shocked to see his parents not to be in the room. He knew that they would either be late or not show up. "I hope they show up" he muttered. "Will all the graduates with the surnames of A make their way by the stage".

As he got up and walked to the line, he got more nervous. Nervous about his future. Sure he graduated early, but he would not be going to post-secondary, and joining a band, that he is not even sure will be a success. He was dumb enough to not apply to a school on time, and this is the only thing he got going for him. That and the fact that his parents were still not here yet was making him nervous and sweat form on his head. "Cody Anderson" his principal called out.

He looked over to see his parents running in the gym and up in front of the stage to take pictures. His Aunt got up to join them, lifting a weight off him "They're here", and walked up to get his diploma. "I am glad that you two made it right on time" Gloria said. "Oh Gloria, we are not that bad to miss our only child's graduation. The traffic was terrible".

Trent smiled when he saw Cody lighten in excitement when he saw his parents "Doesn't he look SO GOOD in that red cap and gown. It reflects so well from his delicious sun-kissed skin" Sierra chimed creepily. He realized that he was supposed to respond "Ooohhh... Sure. Whatever floats your boat".

Cody's father spoke "I am truly proud of you Cody. Graduating early. You have such a bright future", with his mother adding "Yes. Though we did not have a huge part of your school success, I am proud to have you as a son. Your grandfather would be so proud. Picture time". Gloria took her sister's camera and fixed the camera to capture the three of them smiling, with him holding his diploma "Say Cody rocks". All three of them said "Cody Rocks" and formed the biggest smiles they can.

Sierra suddenly came and ran up to Cody and hugged him, causing his parents to give one another a gaze "I am so PROUD OF YOU. How about a picture Gloria". "What? No. Why is Sierra so damn pushy? Why does my family like her?" He thought to himself. She pressed herself on him and clung to him happily, with him reluctantly smiling "Say cheese" his mother announced, and the picture was taken.

"Wow, you two look really nice" his father announced. "This is going to be SO COOL to put on my blog" making Cody's eyes widen. The principal spoke "Anderson family. I get it that your son is famous and all, but he is disturbing. Either sit down, or leave". Everyone was watching them as the geek announced "Let's get out of here", with his family, band member and Sierra leaving the building in glee.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, what I will say about the next chapter is that it is gonna be LONG. The music part will reappear, and they will record their first video. We will finally see the band prep for promotion and finish up their album. Thanks for the support and take care of yourselves**


End file.
